Obsessed
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Kendall is a certifiably crazy and brutal gang leader who slowly becomes more and more obsessed with Logan, a quiet and gentle nerd. Will Logan be able to handle the constant brutality and abuse? And is Kendall capable of changing for a man he claims to love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Thank you GleeChild and SuppressedAnonymous for all your support and help. This is for you!**

Kendall Knight smirked as he slammed his fist into the mouth of Chris, a guy who had just tried to short him a hundred dollars. Kendall chuckled to himself when Chris fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. Kendall looked at his fist and saw that there was blood all over them. He felt his tongue start to play with his snake bite piercings in satisfaction.

"I'll get you the rest of the money! I just need another day, that ounce wouldn't sell. No one can afford hydro anymore!" Chris yelled. Kendall knew that selling an ounce of weed in two days was more than reasonable.

Kendall glanced at his second in command, James. He watched as James smirked and tried to hide a laugh. Kendall bent over and pulled Chris up by the collar of his shirt. "That isn't my problem. You have twenty four hours, and the price has been uped...you better have two hundred in my hands, because if you don't...I promise you will not live to tell the tale." Kendall whispered in a low and dangerous voice.

Chris only nodded and forced himself up and started running. "You do realize you have just taken away all his profit right?" James asked with a grin.

Kendall smirked at him. "That's what he gets for trying to pull one over me." James shook his head and led the way back to the limo that was waiting for them. "He's lucky that he was able to walk away, I guess I'm just in a giving mood."

"Giving mood?" James asked with raised eyebrows. Kendall thought back to the look on Chris' face. Kendall could tell that he had a broken nose and knew that the beating he had given him would not be forgotten anytime soon.

"There is one more order of business we have to take care of today..." Kendall said with a smirk on his face. He glanced at James and saw his face drop. "I know that you don't want to do this...but Jett can't be allowed to get away with this. It's just a warning this time anyway."

Kendall thought back to a member of his gang. Jett had been one of the first members of the gang, but Kendall had started sensing a little resentment and anger because he wasn't moving up. Kendall knew that Jett wasn't leader material. He wasn't willing to look out for everyone, his one and only concern was himself. Kendall had slowly noticed that Jett was trying to expand the territory and was imposing on a rival gang and it was causing Kendall a lot of unnecessary drama.

"He's just trying to show you that he can be a leader." James said softly, trying to tread water. Everyone knew of Kendall's famous temper and James did not want to be around him when he exploded.

Kendall gave James a warning look. "No, he is making more work for me and if he keeps it up, it will end in a war. Don't get me wrong, I have no doubt in my mind that we could easily take down Hawk's crew. Hawk has long since retired and he has some guy running it. Hawk is still in this world because I allow him to be. But that much territory goes unprotected and it weakens us. I will not have anyone taking a cheap shot on me."

James was quiet and looked down at the ground. "You're right. I didn't think of it that way." James said softly. Kendall knew that James didn't agree with him. He was just giving up because everyone knew one thing...you don't argue with Kendall Knight.

Logan smiled as he walked down the streets with his best friend Carlos. "Dude, I'm telling you. It was seriously the most amazing corn dog I've ever had!" Carlos yelled as he told Logan about the foot long corn dog he had just devoured in a matter of thirty seconds. Logan just laughed at his friend.

"What is it with you and corn dogs?" Logan asked in an amused voice.

Carlos turned to him with surprise in his eyes. "What do you mean? They're the greatest food in the world!" Carlos yelled in an excited tone.

Logan smiled at the look on Carlos' face. He was just so innocent and happy, Logan didn't have the heart to even point out that he was wrong. "If you say so Litos." Logan said with a smile.

Logan continued walking with his friend, he was anxious to get home to start studying for the physics test he had the following day, but he had promised Carlos quality bro time. "We should go to the diner!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

Logan frowned at his friend. "You just ate ten minutes ago." Logan said with a blank look on his face.

"But Logie! I'm still hungry." Carlos pouted. Logan couldn't say no when Carlos was looking at him with his puppy eyes.

"Fine." Logan said with a groan. He felt Carlos' arms wrap around him. "But you're buying!"

"DEAL!" Carlos started walking a little faster. Logan smiled, he and Carlos had been friends for several years. They had played hockey together and when it came time to go to college, Carlos kept playing while Logan decided to focus on more important things like his classes.

Logan and Carlos sat in their usual booth when they got to the diner. "Great...Knights crew is here." Logan said in a disappointed voice. Logan didn't personally have a problem with them, but when they were in a group it tended to get loud and obnoxious and they would start to belittle everyone around them.

"Just ignore them." Carlos said while looking through the menu, even though Logan knew that Carlos would get his usual corndog with chili and cheese.

"Hey Garcia..." Logan looked up and saw Dak Zevon staring at them. Dak was one of Kendall's guys and he had a reputation of being a complete heartbreaker. "I was wondering if you wanted to come sit over there with me and let me buy you some dinner."

Logan glanced at Carlos, everyone in town knew that Carlos was bisexual. Even though, Logan was positive he had never been with another guy. Carlos looked at Logan with wide eyes. "I can't...I'm having dinner with my best bud. Maybe another time." Carlos said softly.

"Then you can both join us..." Dak said with a bright and pearly white smile. Carlos looked at Logan and he could tell just by looking at his friend he really wanted to go over there.

"We can go, Carlitos." Logan said with an encouraging smile. The last thing he wanted was to go sit with some of the most dangerous men in Duluth, but he didn't have a choice, he knew that it would make Carlos happy, and so he was willing to do it.

Dak helped Carlos out of the booth and held his hand as he led him over to the booth all his friends were sitting at. Logan glanced around at the guys sitting down, he knew most of them from high school. He couldn't help but let his gaze fall on the one everyone was centered around, Kendall.

Kendall Knight was legendary in Minnesota. Logan had went to school with him from Kindergarten to their Junior year when Kendall had dropped out. Kendall had tattoos that covered his arms and legs, but most of the time they were all covered up by his skinny jeans and black jacket he always seemed to be wearing. Kendall had snake bite piercings and also had his eyebrows pierced. Kendall had hit the news at the age of sixteen, he was on trial for murder but the charges were later dropped because no one would testify against him and they didn't have enough evidence.

Logan dropped his gaze when he saw Kendall meet his eyes. Logan started fidgeting with the napkin that was in front of him. He listened to all the random conversations that were going on around the table and tried his best not to listen too much to what Kendall's crew was talking about. He looked over and watched as Dak was stroking Carlos' cheek.

Logan rolled his eyes and started fiddling with his napkin again. "What's wrong, are you jealous because no one is paying attention to you?" Logan heard someone say. He looked up and saw Jett smiling at him.

"Just kind of sitting here." Logan said simply. "Minding my own business." Logan felt his eyes go wide, he didn't want them to think he was trying to smart off. Logan started mentally cussing himself out for not thinking before he spoke.

"Well, how would you feel if I wanted to pay attention to you?" Jett asked with a sly grin on his face. Jett forced Logan off the booth and onto his lap. Logan squirmed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I was more comfortable over there." Logan said simply. He tried to lean away from Jett. "Stop." Logan said simply when Jett started to rub his stomach.

"What did you just say to me?" Jett asked with a smirk on his face.

Logan looked down and couldn't believe that he had just told Jett to stop. He looked over and saw that Carlos was staring at him wide eyed. "I just want to sit back down where I was." Logan said softly.

"What you're too good for me?" Jett asked, Logan could tell that he had clearly offended Jett.

"I never...why would you...I mean..." Logan stuttered out.

"That's enough, Jett." Kendall said in a stern voice. Logan looked over and gave Kendall a look of gratitude.

Jett ungracefully threw Logan back to his original position. Logan started fiddling with his napkin again. "Hey I'm just gonna go, Carlos." Logan stood up before his friend could protest.

Kendall watched as Logan walked away with a smirk on his face. Logan was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the only thing Kendall loved more than violence was to break something beautiful.

"What's with the smirk?" James whispered in Kendall's ear.

"I want him. And I will have him." Kendall said simply. He turned his attention to the friend that had been with him. "You...what's your name."

"Carlos Garcia." Carlos said nervously. Kendall could see the uneasiness in the latinos face.

"Who was that?" Kendall said motioning to the door that the brown haired beauty had just walked out.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Do you know him real well?" Kendall asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's my best friend in the world." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

"Give me his number." Kendall demanded. He watched as Carlos got an uneasy look on his face, but everyone knew...you don't refuse Kendall Knight.

Logan sat at his desk at home staring at his physics book. He hadn't been able to concentrate since he had been home. He felt bad that he had left Carlos alone with all those animals. But after what Jett had done there was no way he could stay there, he was just too uncomfortable. He had texted Carlos a few times but had yet to receive a response. Logan finally felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and glanced at an unfamiliar number.

**You will be ready by nine. A limo will pick you and Carlos up at your house. Do not keep me waiting -Kendall K. **

Logan let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Kendall had basically told him he was going on a date wit him. He picked up his phone and dialed Carlos' number. Before it rang for the third time there was a knock on the door. Logan ran to the door, and smiled when he saw Carlos standing in front of him.

"Kendall wanted me to tell you that you are to dress up tonight." Carlos said with a frown. "I'm so sorry Logan, he told me to give him your number...I didn't have a choice."

Logan could see the worry in his face. "Don't apologize, you can't say no to Kendall Knight, we both know that. We will go out tonight, and we will have fun and I'm sure Kendall will realize that I'm not what he's looking for and he will never talk to me again." Logan said with a grin.

Logan was surprised at how well he had just lied to his best friend. He knew that would never be the case. He had never heard of Kendall pursuing anyone. They always went to him, Logan knew that this was going to be trouble.

Kendall looked at his phone for the tenth time. He had expected Logan to text him back, and it had been thirty minutes and still he hadn't responded. He picked up his phone again and quickly typed. **I ****thought I told you not to keep me waiting, I don't appreciate being ignored Logan.**

Kendall threw his phone to the ground and started to roam though his closet deciding what he was going to wear. He had three hours to kill and he was on edge, he didn't know why but he was. He sighed and slammed his fist into the wall hoping that would take some of the edge off, but when he pulled his fist away from the wall he was still on edge. He knew that there was only one way to calm him down. "JAMES!" He yelled.

He waited two seconds before he heard footsteps running up the stairs and his bedroom door open. James walked in with a smile. "Yes, Kendall?"

Kendall closed the gap between them in a fraction of a second. He slammed James against the wall and smiled when he heard James gasp. "Jamie, be a good boy and help me calm down." Kendall grabbed James by the back of the head and brought him into a kiss and bit down hard on his lower lip.

"Fuck, Kendall." James yelled. Kendall knew that he had hurt James, and that was what he wanted. He shoved James onto his bed and started to undo his pants. "Aren't we getting a little too old for this fuck buddy thing?"

Kendall growled and pulled down James' pants in one swift movement. "Do me a favor and shut the fuck up or this will not be so pleasurable for you." Kendall smirked at the fear in James' eyes. He pulled his pants down in an instance and started to lube his cock up with his own spit.

He lined up with James' entrance and in one quick movement entered James. "FUCK!" James yelled out in pain.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Kendall asked in a sadistic voice. He pulled out of James and slammed James' head into the bed and took him from behind. "Are you going to behave now, Jamie?"

James didn't say anything. He learned quick and he knew how Kendall was. Kendall thrusted hard and fast into James, he could hear the other man moaning into the bed. Kendall had made it a point to never sleep with anyone more than once, except for James. He was the only one, there was no emotional attachment, they were just humans who sometimes needed relieve.

Kendall felt himself start to get close. "You can stroke yourself now." Kendall muttered, he was really close to cuming and after one more powerful thrust he felt himself release. He rode out his orgasm and then pulled out of James. "Now get the fuck out of here and shower and get ready for tonight. I want to impress Logan and I can't do that if my second in command isn't looking his best and there to help me out."

James nodded and walked out. Kendall smirked to himself, he was calm and knew that he would be okay until ten when he saw Logan. He glanced at his phone and saw that he had a text. **I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't know if you wanted me to respond. I will be dressed and ready by 855 and waiting for the driver. **

Kendall smirked at the text. In a matter of three hours he would be standing next to Logan, and in a matter of four hours he would have Logan underneath him moaning his name. Kendall couldn't believe how well his day was turning out.

**A/N : So I wasn't going to start a new story...but I did. I like this so far and am hoping you do too. This is just a start and it will get better but the first chapter is always just a basic set up. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : So Glad this got some positive feedback! I hope you like this chapter...and rawbbles you need to make an account so I can PM you when I need opinions on my stories!**

Logan stood nervously outside of his house at eight forty five. He didn't want to chance missing the limo or keep them waiting. He had shuddered at the last text Kendall had sent him. Logan didn't understand why Kendall had taken a sudden interest in him. They had known each other since kindergarten, yet he never paid attention to him back then.

"I can't wait to see Dak...I know that he is a little bit of a player but this is my first date with a guy." Carlos said with a bright, cheery smile on his face. He was sitting on the steps with a dreamy look on his face. Logan smiled, he knew that this was a big deal for Carlos and he didn't want to be a kill joy.

"Just make sure he treats you the way you should be." Logan said sternly. Carlos just gave him a nod, as if he understood what he was telling him. "You deserve the best Carlos, and don't let anyone else tell you differently."

"So do you, maybe that is why Kendall likes you. Because he knows that you need to be taken care of." Carlos said absentmindedly. Logan felt his whole body shake involuntarily. "I'm sorry," Carlos said suddenly once he saw the worry on Logan's face.

"No, Kendall is about as good as it gets. I can't tell you how many girls at school, I hear swoon over him...it's just that I know a guy who had sex with Kendall...he said that it was rough and...painful." Logan said softly. He had heard how Kendall had roughed him up during sex. Logan had seen the black eye that showed he wasn't lying.

"Kendall usually doesn't chase after anyone...so doesn't that mean something positive for you? Maybe it will be different." Carlos said optimistically.

"I hope so, Litos." Logan said. He glanced over and saw the limo finally pulling up.

Kendall looked down from the balcony of the club that he was at. It was nine thirty, and Logan would be there any moment. Kendall felt himself watching the door anxiously. He felt someone walk up next to him and when he glanced over he saw James.

"You know I could always let you fuck my pretty mouth if it will help you calm down." James said with a smile on his face.

Kendall felt a grin appear on his face. If Kendall had anything close to a friend, James would be it. He was the only person he trusted in the world. "I don't want Logan to think I'm into you." Kendall said curtly. Kendall saw the doors open and glanced over and saw Logan finally walk through them.

Kendall admired the raven haired beauty. He admired the way his black skinny jeans hugged his legs and complimented his ass. He liked the way Logan was wearing a tie with a plain button up. Kendall felt a smile appear on his face. He couldn't wait to make Logan scream out in pain.

Kendall watched as Logan made his way up to him with a nervous look on his face. "You didn't make the driver wait did you?" Kendall asked the moment Logan was in ear shot distance.

"No, I was outside waiting at quarter til to ensure he didn't have to wait on me." Logan said quickly with fear in his eyes.

Kendall felt himself smirk. "Good, because I don't like when people don't listen to me." Kendall said with a grin on his face.

"Are we going to hang out in here all night?" Logan yelled uncomfortably over the music. Kendall knew that Logan wasn't the club type. That was why Kendall had arranged for his crew and Logan and Carlos to get a suite to where it would be less crowded and loud.

Kendall grabbed Logan's arm roughly and dragged him across the room to the door that led to the suite. "I have arranged for us to hang out in here." Kendall said in a rough voice. He dropped Logan's arm the second they were in and watched as Logan instantly grabbed his arm where Kendall's hands had just left.

Kendall sat next to Logan on the sofa with his arm draped around him. "So, you have a boyfriend?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head. "Girlfriend?"

Kendall smiled as Logan's face and ears went pink. "No. I was seeing someone, but not anymore." Logan said softly.

Kendall felt the anger rise in him and he quickly tried to push it back down. "Who?" Kendall demanded to know.

"His name was Beau, but he cheated on me so I ended things." Logan said avoiding Kendall's eyes. When Logan finally did look at Kendall he must have seen the anger in them. "It's been over for months."

"Do you still talk to him?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He text me every now and again..." Logan said softly.

"You won't talk to him anymore...are we clear?" Kendall asked. He couldn't stand the thought of Logan talking to any guys let alone an ex boyfriend.

Logan looked up at Kendall and could see the jealousy in his eyes. He didn't think Kendall would have gotten so crazy over a guy he dated almost six months ago. "Yes..." Logan said softly. He felt himself bite his lower lip nervously.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Kendall yelled a few seconds later. Logan looked at him curiously. He didn't know whether that meant him or not and he didn't want to disobey Kendall. He slowly got to his feet but was quickly stopped by Kendall when he was grabbed by the wrist. "You stay." Kendall ordered.

Logan quickly sat back down on the sofa and watched as everyone left. "Did I do something wrong?" Logan asked nervously. He noticed that Carlos was the last to leave and he had an extremely nervous look on his face and was being pulled out of the room by Dak.

Once the door closed and everyone was out Logan felt Kendall staring at him. "You are fucking turning me on by biting your lip. I have a little situation you need to take care of." Kendall said bluntly.

Logan glanced down and could see Kendall bulging out of his jeans. Logan watched as Kendall grabbed his hand and started making him palm his erection through his jeans. "Kendall...-" Logan started but he didn't get to finish.

Kendall had him pinned on the couch by the throat in matter of two seconds. "I think you will find these things work best when you just do as you're told." Kendall snarled in Logan's face. "Now...take care of it."

Kendall released Logan and he took a quick calming breath. Logan had never been ordered to take care of something like this and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say but he knew that if he continued to act like this it wasn't going to end well. "I was just going to ask if you wanted me to stroke you or taste you." Logan said as confidently as he could manage.

He watched as Kendall smiled and then chuckled. "Little Logie...you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Kendall laughed. Logan smiled at him and slowly got down on his knees. He knew that he had to do this, because if he didn't he would be in for a world of pain.

Logan slowly undid Kendall's belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans. He glanced up at Kendall and noticed that the blond was staring at him with eyes cold as ice and a smirk on his face. Logan pulled down Kendall's jeans to his mid thigh and then removed his boxers. Logan felt his eyes go wide when he saw how big Kendall was. He had heard Kendall was big but he never imagined he would have been this big. Logan gulped and then licked his lips and tried to push all fears out of his mind.

Logan lowered his mouth to the base of Kendall's dick and licked the entire length of the underside of it. Logan heard Kendall let out a long sigh and knew that he liked that. He snuck a glance up and saw that Kendall was staring at him still but seemed to be enjoying it so far. "You keep looking up at me with those eyes and I'm going to have to fuck you." Kendall said in a rough voice.

Logan quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on giving Kendall a good blow job. Logan flicked his tongue on the head of Kendall's dick and then took the head in his mouth and started bobbing his head gently. Every couple times Logan would flick his tongue on the head and that caused Kendall to let out a long moan.

Logan slowly took more and more of Kendall in. Inch by inch, and what he couldn't fit in his mouth Logan was slowly stroking it. Logan felt himself grabbing at Kendall's hips trying to please him. "Fuck Logan. Who knew that you were secretly a dirty whore." Kendall said in a raspy voice.

Logan felt himself cringe slightly at Kendall's brutal words. He had learned how to do this so well because his ex was a dick and told him he sucked at it. He had only ever been with two people. Beau and his ex girlfriend Camille. Logan kept bobbing his head up and down and soon felt Kendall lifting his hips into him. Logan could feel Kendall's head hitting the back of his throat. He tried his best to keep it relax so he wouldn't start to gag.

So Logan didn't have to move his head anymore. Kendall was thrusting into his mouth like he was a mad man. With every thrust Logan felt himself gag and get a choking feeling. Logan tried to pull his head back a little bit but when he did he felt Kendall grab him roughly by the hair and pull and keep his head in position.

Logan could feel tears falling from his face. He started gagging but Kendall wasn't letting up, Logan could hear his moaning coming. Logan didn't know if he would be about to take this for much longer. Logan felt his hair being pulled and Kendall's thrust becoming faster and more erratic. "FUCK!" Kendall yelled and then Logan felt hot cum shooting down his throat.

Kendall gasped loudly and tried to calm his breathing down. He had been having sex for ten years and he had never been as turned on as he had been with Logan giving him a blow job. He looked down and pulled his cock out of Logan's mouth. "You are just full of surprises." Kendall said again.

Kendall saw the tears that were spilling out of Logan's eyes. He quickly wiped them away and his mouth and grinned at Kendall. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Logan said.

Kendall grabbed Logan by his hair and brought him into a rough and sloppy kiss. Logan immediately melted into it and gave in. Kendall pulled Logan back and heard the hiss escape from his lips. "Did that hurt?" Kendall asked in an amused tone. Logan didn't answer right away and Kendall felt his eyes narrowing and he grabbed Logan by the chin and forced him to look in his eyes. "I guess you didn't hear me?"

"I...I heard you. I'm fine. It didn't hurt a lot." Logan said in a weak voice. Kendall looked down and saw the fear in Logan's wide brown eyes.

Kendall released Logan and stood up and pulled his pants up. "I want to make one thing clear. You are NOT to see any one else but me." Kendall said in a stern voice.

"But...what about Carlos..." Logan asked in a hurt voice. Kendall could see the hurt in his eyes. "He's my best friend and like my brother."

"He is with Dak. And I'm sure he knows not to cross me. If he gives me any reason to not trust him around you, I will hurt him and make you watch. If you are with him you are to let me know. If you are not with me or at home you are to text me and tell me where you are and who you're with..." Kendall said. He had never dated someone or seen anyone exclusively. But he knew that he had to set these rules up.

He didn't want Logan to see or be with anyone else. "I won't see anyone else." Logan said in a terrified voice.

Kendall smirked and motioned Logan to stand up with him. Kendall was surprised when Logan leaned up and planted a loving kiss on his nose. Kendall scrunched up his face and looked down at the smaller brunette. He had never had anyone do that to him and for a second Kendall didn't know if he liked it or not. Maybe there was hope that Logan could learn to love him. All Kendall knew at this point was that all he wanted was for Logan to see just him.

"Don't break any of my rules, because I promise you won't like what happens if you do." Kendall said trying to make sure Logan knew that he was serious.

"I won't Kendall." Logan said in a voice that said he clearly understood.

Kendall turned away from Logan and made his way back to the door and opened it and saw his entire crew standing outside. He motioned them back in and took his spot next to Logan. He didn't want anyone to lay their hands on Logan ever again, and he would do everything in his power to make sure no one ever did.

**Rawbbles, I am dedicating this chapter to you. I always get a little sad when I don't see a review from you and when I see it I get happy! :) But all reviews make me happy! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you all for the patience. Here is the next chapter! And thank you all for the reviews. **

**And since they made an account just for me...rawbbles this is for you...again.**

Logan sighed as he walked out of his classroom. It had been a week since Kendall had claimed him as his own and Logan felt on edge, as if he had to constantly watch over his shoulder. He looked around and saw one of Kendall's guy standing around. He had been being watched the last week as well. Logan made eye contact with the man who had been in charge of watching him, Luke and nodded and then made his way to his next class.

He was about to walk in when he heard someone yelling his name. He turned around and saw Carlos running towards him with a bright smile on his face. Logan looked curiously at him and raised an eyebrow. "Dak asked me out on a real date for tonight. Instead of hanging out with the gang he is going to take me to dinner and a movie!"

Logan felt a smile appear on his face. "That's fantastic, Carlos!" Logan said with a huge smile on his face that matched his best friend.

"How did your date go with Kendall last night?" Carlos asked with a cheery smile on his face.

Logan felt his smile drop. Truth be told, Logan had been excited about the date but Kendall cancelled on him last minute due to some business that came up. "He had to reschedule, we are suppose to go out tonight but I guess we will see, won't we?" Logan tried to hide the disappointment but he knew he was doing a horrible job.

"Dak said they had some really important business to take care of last night, he wouldn't tell me what it was though." Carlos said with a frown on his face.

Logan smiled at his friend and just nodded. "I'm going to get to class." Logan said with a smile and then turned around. Logan was terrified of liking Kendall but it was hard not to. He was so strong and powerful, and not to mention sexy. Logan constantly felt his thoughts being evaded by the blond. Logan had only seen Kendall twice since the club, and the encounters had been very similar. Kendall was rough and very brutal, but Logan knew that Kendall cared for him in his own little messed up way.

Logan tried to pay attention in class but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't listen. He felt his phone going off and looked at the text. **I will personally be picking you up from school, I know you get out at two. Do not make me wait a minute past then. -Kendall**

**I won't, I will be out there a few minutes early, love.** Logan typed back instantly. He had learned that he needed to answer immediately after Kendall text him. He didn't want to make Kendall angry at him. Logan tried to concentrate in his class but wasn't able to. Logan looked at his clock and saw that it was a quarter til. He started packing up his things and got ready to walk out.

Logan stood up and walked out to the sidewalk. Logan felt someone grab his shoulder, Logan turned around and was met with the face of his dark haired ex boyfriend, Beau. Logan felt his eyes go wide. Logan felt like something switch in him. "Go away!" Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Logan, I'm just worried about you...I heard that you are dating Kendall Knight..." Beau said in a concerned voice.

Logan looked around nervously, he knew that if Kendall was there it would create a big problem for Beau. "I am, and if he sees you talking to me, he will flip and probably kill you." Logan said in a concerned voice.

"I'm not afraid of Kendall Knight." Beau said in a confident voice. Logan didn't have time to respond before someone had Beau pinned against a car.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked in a low and dangerous voice. Logan felt his eyes go wide. Logan felt himself run next to Kendall in an instant.

"Kendall, please it wasn't anything. Please don't get in trouble because of him." Logan pleaded in a voice that he thought would work with Kendall. He was met with cold, green eyes and Logan felt himself cower instantly.

"You don't want Logan. You want to destroy him and I can't stand to see that." Beau said in a harsh voice. Logan felt himself cower he knew that Beau was making things worse, and Logan knew that he would be the one paying for it later.

Logan looked at Kendall and saw a hatred flash through them that made Logan's flesh crawl out of his skin. "You cheated on Logan, he meant nothing to you. I would NEVER do that to him. You will never talk to him again, because if you do..." Kendall began. Logan gasped when he saw Kendall pull a knife out and hold it to Beau's neck. "Lets just say next time you won't live to see the next day."

Logan watched as Kendall slowly dragged the knife across the sensitive skin and Logan felt himself surprised when he saw blood trickle down Beau's neck. Logan looked at Kendall and could see anger in them. "Let's go." Logan said immediately.

Logan tried to grab Kendall's hand on the way to the car but Kendall quickly pulled it away. "What did I tell you?" Kendall asked in a voice that was leaking pure venom. Logan felt himself stop and stare blankly at Kendall. He didn't understand why Kendall was mad at him.

"I didn't do anything. I told him to leave me alone...what more do you want from me Kendall?" Logan asked in a hurt voice. He watched as Kendall's eyes softened for a moment and then they were cold and hard again.

"I told you I didn't want you talking to anyone without my say so." Kendall answered quickly. "You know what, maybe we just shouldn't hang out."

Logan felt his heart drop. "NO! You canceled on me last night, please don't cancel on me again. I didn't mean to make you angry. I didn't do anything..." Logan pleaded. Logan didn't understand why, but he couldn't bear for Kendall to be angry at him.

Kendall looked down at Logan and could see the hurt in his eyes. Kendall felt his heart sink, Logan looking at him shouldn't have the affect it did on him. It made him want to drag Logan into the car and have his way with him. He groaned. "I swear if he ever looks at you again, you better tell me or Luke...because if you don't it will be worse for you." Kendall said, he usually would have punished Logan by taking him home or even making him walk home. But he couldn't find it in himself to do that, he had been anxious to see his boyfriend all day.

Kendall couldn't even begin to describe to himself or anyone else the anger and jealousy he had felt when he saw Logan talking to Beau. The night Logan had told him about Beau, Kendall had a full background check ran on him. Kendall knew where he lived, where he hung out, even knew his work schedule. Kendall knew from talking to others that Beau had tried to get Logan back, constantly. Kendall knew that even though he had already threatened Beau, he still would talk to Logan. And when that happened, Kendall would take great pleasure in getting to punish him.

Kendall opened up Logan's door for him and watched as he go in and gave him a pair of innocent eyes and a weak smile. Kendall slammed the door and walked over to his side with a smile on his face. Kendall had never been so obsessed with anyone in his entire life. He didn't know what it was about the raven haired man sitting in his passenger seat, but he was willing to do anything to make sure he stayed his.

"You don't have feelings for dipshit anymore do you?" Kendall asked in a confident voice. Kendall felt himself holding his breath. He didn't know if he could handle it if Logan did. He watched Logan carefully, to make sure he didn't lie to him when he answered.

He watched as Logan's eyes got wide and then he did something that infuriated Kendall, he laughed. "NO! I stopped caring the second I found out he cheated on me. If I am with someone I want to be the only on in their lives. I don't want to have to share. If I'm not then I won't be with them." Logan said looking at Kendall with a smile. "Am I the only person in your life?"

Kendall couldn't believe Logan had just asked him that. Kendall had thought about sleeping with James once the last week, he had been stressed and really needed the release. But James had brought up the fact that Kendall was dating Logan and it had stopped him in his tracks. He just didn't understand why. "I'm not am I..." Logan asked in a sad voice. Kendall glanced over at him and saw the misery on his face.

"You are. I haven't seen anyone since our first date. I've never done relationships but I know the first rule is you don't fuck other people." Kendall said to Logan and watched as relief instantly filled his face.

"I've heard things...about you and James." Logan said softly. Kendall noticed that Logan was making it a point to keep his eyes away from Kendall's. Kendall felt the anger rise in his chest. He had no idea who was running their mouth, and especially to Logan but he would find out who it was.

"What have you heard?" Kendall asked quickly. He didn't want to give Logan any information that would make him even more uncomfortable.

"That you two use to be together." Logan said quickly. "You guys still have sex..."

"James and I were never together like that, and we haven't had sex since we've been together." Kendall said simply. "I don't see what it matters. I like you, not James."

Logan cleared his voice and then looked at him. "I don't like Beau, but you still don't want me talking to him..."

Kendall raised his eyebrows once he realized that Logan was getting at. "I'm not going to stop talking to James. He is my right hand man. He is the only person in this world I trust. I'm sorry but he is too important for me to stop talking to him."

Logan looked at Kendall like he wanted to say something. Kendall couldn't believe that Logan had a little fight in him. He didn't think Logan would ever talk to him like this, in a way it was turning Kendall on. But in another sense he didn't want Logan to think it was okay.

"I'm done talking about this. You will not speak to Beau or anyone else unless I okay it. I will continue talking to James. He has been my second in command for the last five years." Kendall said quickly and watched as Logan's confidence left his body.

Kendall started the car and started to drive back to his house. "You can just take me to my house." Logan said softly and he grabbed his back pack and put it on his lap. Kendall looked over at him with an amused smirk on his face. No one had ever blown off Kendall Knight.

"I think we should go to my house first." Kendall said softly. He didn't think Logan knew quite yet that you didn't argue with Kendall.

Kendall stopped at a light and was surprised when the passenger door opened and Logan walked out. "I'll just walk from here."

Kendall glared at his boyfriend and then smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this, Logie?" He got his answer when Logan slammed the door and made his way across the street and walked away without giving Kendall another glance.

Kendall gunned his engine when the light turned green. He made it home in a record time of three minutes. He slammed his door and walked inside and saw James sitting on the couch with a confused look on his face. "Where is Logan?" James asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Kendall threw his keys on the floor and walked up to James. He pulled James into the standing position. If Logan was going to blow him off, fine. Kendall would fuck James, tell Logan and then dare him to try and leave.

Kendall devoured James' mouth and pulled James back by the hair when he tried to pull away from him."No, I want this. You will do as your told." Kendall said in a husky voice.

"I'm yours to command." James said with a smirk, before Kendall threw him back on the couch.

Logan had finally made it home and was out of breath. He had sprinted the last quarter of a mile, he knew that Kendall was going to be livid and didn't know how he would retaliate. He didn't want to know how, either. He just hoped Kendall realized how unfair he was being. Logan didn't understand why he couldn't do anything without Kendall's permission but he could do whatever he wanted and have no repercussions.

Logan didn't want to be alone, but knew that he couldn't call Carlos because he had a date later that day. He didn't want to go to his parents either because he didn't want to take all the problems there. He knew that there was one person who would be there in a heartbeat though.

Logan opened the front door twenty minutes later and was instantly brought into a hug by his really good childhood friend, Camille. Logan smiled at the slender girl, with long curly brown hair. "Oh, you sounded so upset on the phone!"

Logan looked around the neighborhood nervously and pulled Camille in quickly. "Camille, I don't know who else to call!"

"Just tell me what's wrong and what the hell is going on!" Camille said in a concerned, and serious voice.

"Kendall Knight and I started dating a week ago..." Logan said softly and he watched as Camille's eyes instantly grew wide.

"Why would you do something so stupid?!" Camille yelled. "Do you not want to live to your twenty second birthday?"

"I didn't have a choice. He told me I couldn't see anyone without his permission...yet he sees who ever he wants and doesn't care how I feel about it..." Logan said. "I feel like this relationship is so one sided and I don't want that. I don't want to feel like I'm not important."

Logan vented to Camille for an hour before he finally stopped and looked at her. Camille had a way of making Logan talk and get everything out without even saying a word. "Do you feel better?" Camille asked in a soothing voice.

Logan just nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I feel like I'm in way over my head." Logan said finally. He knew that dating the gang member was going to be rough, but he didn't expect to feel the way he did so soon.

"You are, all you can do is tread safely through this until he loses interest." Camille said softly. "He's Kendall Knight, I love you but he will get bored. And I'm not saying that to be a bitch..."

"I know. Thanks Cammie." Logan said with a smile. "Thanks for listening, I know you have that test tomorrow though."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything. I know you needed me. But I probably should get home!" Camille said while looking at her phone. "I'm a phone call away if you need anything."

"Thank you!" Logan hugged her again and watched as she walked away smiling and waving at him.

Logan went to close the door but was surprised when a boot entered his door and stopped it from closing. "You know, you should listen to me a little more...I told you, you aren't allowed to see anyone without my say so...now you get to pay the price, and so will she...I have my best lady on the job right now. Jo will make sure that pretty face isn't like that any longer. And you...I will show you who you belong to."

Logan felt his eyes grow wide, when Kendall slammed the door open with a forceful kick. Logan fell to the ground with the force and Kendall was on top of him in an instant. "Don't squirm, it will only make this worse."

**A/N : Okay, so anyone who leaves a review, the next chapter will be dedicated to you :) So reviews please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to...CamCipriano, I Love KL, hedleyfaberdrive101, LoveSparkle, Koganlover6240, suppressedanonymous, JillEsterNapier, rawbbles, and kogan-owns-my-heart**

**I wasn't going to update for a few days, but you guys left me nine...yes NINE reviews in six hours, so I decided to give you a treat. Enjoy!**

Kendall was ready to breath fire when he saw that brown haired tramp walk into his boyfriend's apartment. It had taken everything out of him to not knock on the door and hit her. He hadn't hit a girl since he started his gang, and he wasn't willing to change that yet. Instead, Kendall called Jo Taylor. She was the person who took care of situations like this for Kendall.

"Hey Kendall!" Jo answered in a bright and cheery voice.

"You have a job. Get over to Logan's house." Kendall said before he hung up the phone. The day he had mad Logan his, he made sure that everyone in his crew knew where he lived. Sure, the main reason because they had all been instructed to drive by if they were in a two block radius to make sure Logan didn't have anyone over. But the other reason was because, Logan was Kendall's biggest weakness. He was the one thing that could be used to get to him. So everyone was in charge of protecting Logan.

Kendall waited five minutes before he saw the familiar blue eclipse pull up. Kendall got in the passenger seat. "You see that car?" Kendall asked while he pointed to the white G6. "You are to follow that car, and I want you to reason with her that it would be in her best interest to never speak to Logan again."

"Got it. I will stake it out until I see her leave." Kendall climbed out of the car and hung out about ten feet from Logan's apartment. Enough to where he could see the door, yet not be seen by anyone who would walk out.

Kendall couldn't believe that Logan had someone over and hadn't told him. Kendall sighed and groaned in frustration. He needed to get laid. He had tried with James, but when it came down to it. Kendall had shoved the other man off of his couch and told him to leave before he changed his mind. He knew that it would cause Logan to not want to be with him and he didn't want that.

Kendall waited in agony for that front door to open, and finally after forty minutes he was relieved to see her walk out. But he felt his stomach wrench when she pulled Logan into a hug. Kendall couldn't stay rooted to his spot any longer. He walked up and watched as they waved to each other. Logan went to close the door and Kendall put his boot in.

"You know, you should listen to me a little more...I told you, you aren't allowed to see anyone without my say so...now you get to pay the price, and so will she...I have my best lady on the job right now. Jo will make sure that pretty face isn't like that any longer. And you...I will show you who you belong to." Kendall said in a voice that even he barely recognized.

Kendall brought his foot up and kicked the door in and watched in satisfaction as Logan fell to the ground. Kendall instantly launched himself onto Logan. Kendall wanted to pin him down and take him. He wanted to show Logan that he couldn't hurt him this way. "Don't squirm, it will only make this worse."

Kendall felt Logan instantly tense under him. "Kendall please, nothing happened!" Logan pleaded in a desperate voice.

"Nothing happened?! Then why was she all over you?" Kendall asked through gritted teeth. Logan didn't respond. "ANSWER ME!" Kendall screamed. He grabbed Logan but the chin and gripped hard enough to make Logan cry out.

He could see the tears streaming down Logan's face. "Kendall please. It isn't like that with her. She did nothing wrong, please...punish me. Not her. Please don't hurt her." Logan said with tears pouring out of his eyes.

Kendall looked at him. For a second, he almost called Jo off, but he knew that he couldn't let word get out that he was becoming weak. "I will punish her, that is your ultimate punishment. Your friends will suffer for your mistakes." Kendall said. Logan looked at him with the most pathetic eyes Kendall had ever seen. They were completely miserable.

Kendall had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Logan. He felt himself crash his lips against Logan's. He started to force his tongue into Logan's mouth. This was what he wanted. He released Logan's chin and cupped his cheek in his hand. He felt Logan relax and melt into the kiss. "Kendall, I'm so sorry." Logan said through tears. "Just please...for me. It won't happen again...just please don't hurt her. Just let me have one mistake."

Kendall looked at him and knew that this could be a big deal in their relationship. Kendall had never calmed down so much just by kissing someone. His anger, had completely evaporated in a matter of moments. He groaned and pulled out his phone. "Hello? I'm following her now, boss." Jo said instantly.

"Don't hurt her. Just rough her up a little, tell her to make sure next time Logan does what he's suppose to." Kendall said. He could see relieve flood through Logan's eyes.

"What!" Jo yelled through the phone.

"You heard me!" Kendall yelled back before he ended the call. Kendall looked at Logan and sighed. "If I lose any of my cred for this, it will be on yours and her head."

Logan nodded. Kendall stood up and kicked the door closed. Logan slowly sat up and stared at Kendall. "Why did you come here?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked down. "I came here to talk to you...you know about earlier." Kendall said in a caring voice. He knew that he had to tell Logan.

"Our fight?" Logan asked curiously. Logan didn't think he would hear from Kendall for a few days. He was sure that was going to be his punishment for walking out on him. "What about it?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "I know that this relationship may seem a bit unfair, but in my line of work, I can't chance anything. I have to have the best next to me. The people I trust are the ones that have to be the best. At the end of the day, I need to have a guy that is going to protect my blindside when I need him to. And that guy is James..." Kendall had to make him realize why James had to be a part of his life.

Logan sighed and looked at Kendall. "So you only keep him around because he is a strong guy and can help you fight when you need it?" Logan asked. He had heard from a few people at school that Kendall and James had been a thing for years.

"Yes. And I won't lie to you, we are...well were fuck buddies. I used him when I needed the release. And I was so mad at you today for walking out on me...I went home and he was there. I kissed him..." Kendall looked at Logan and Logan tried his best to keep a pokerface on. He didn't want Kendall to know how much pain this was causing him.

"Beau only kissed someone...she had to tell me about it..." Logan said softly. He didn't want this to be like Beau all over again. But Kendall was being honest with him. Logan didn't find out about Beau's infidelity for over a month. He had never intended on telling Logan. But now, here Kendall was hours after it happened confessing it to him.

"I wanted to do more...but I couldn't. Logan, I've never had to care for two people before. I do what

I want and I don't care about the consequences." Kendall said in a strained voice. Kendall never talked feelings.

Logan sighed and looked at Kendall with pleading eyes. "It's only been a week and you're already cheating on me..." Logan said, he got a little flustered when his voice cracked on him.

Kendall looked down and then took a deep breath. "I'm here to offer you something...it's something that I have never offered anyone else. I'm giving you an out. If you don't want to be with me...fine. But you will leave this area and I will never see you again. You will make sure of that, because if I do I can not be held accountable for my actions. Two...you stay here and be with me. But you have to know. I'm not going to change. I'm crazy Logan, I have papers proving it. I'm on a half of dozen medications for it too.

"I'm not some project you can change. I will never change, I love being me. I like the way I handle things, and I would never change that for anyone. But I am willing to be more open to things, I'm not saying if I see you talking to a guy I won't bash his head in. Because you will always have that affect on me. But this..." Kendall said motioning between the two of them. "I've never done a relationship and I have some learning to do."

Logan looked at Kendall with wide eyes. He had never heard of Kendall offering something like that. Logan had feelings for the blond. He knew that, and there was no way of denying it. He cared, and he didn't know why. Part of him wanted to figure it out, but the other part...the smart part, wanted to run. Run away and never look back on this last week of his life.

"If I leave, you won't keep tabs on me? You will let me be?" Logan asked. He wanted to know all of his options.

Logan saw a pained look enter Kendall's eyes. "I won't. I will leave you alone." Kendall said, Logan didn't know if he believed it though. Something told him no matter where he went, Kendall would follow him.

Logan sighed and nodded. "Fine..." Logan said, he watched as Kendall's eyes grew wide. "I'll stay...but you have to be willing to compromise on some things. I will see my friends still, if you have plans or business I will want to see them. Carlos is my best friend and Camille is my oldest. Those two are part of the package."

Logan watched as Kendall smirked. "Fine, but James is part of mine too."

Logan looked at him and nodded. "Okay. So we have an understanding?"

"We do, and there is just one more tiny detail or you staying..." Kendall said in a mischievous voice. Logan looked up at him. "You are moving in with me."

Logan felt his eyes go wide. He was no where near ready to move in with Kendall, the very thought alone terrified him. "I can't...I mean...I still have two months on my lease! I can't break that." Logan sputtered out.

"I've already talked to your landlord, told him that he could rent this place out after a week. There will be movers here tomorrow at noon, you are to pack all your essentials. You can leave all the furniture here, movers will be placing everything in storage." Kendall said.

Logan was confused by that. "Storage?"

"Unless you just want me to throw away all your belongings." Kendall said with a smirk. Logan shook his head. "Okay, get to packing. I have some things I need to take care of. Remember, noon tomorrow."

Kendall stepped out of Logan's apartment. He couldn't believe that Logan had actually choosen to stay with him. He hadn't expected that at all. He thought that Logan would jump at the opportunity to leave. Kendall knew he was lying when he said he wouldn't keep tabs on him. Kendall stepped off the porch and walked to his car.

He made his way to his business meeting that he had made last minute. When he reached the edge of town he saw James standing there with Jett and a few others from his crew. He stepped out and made his way to the line of his territory. He saw Hawk and his replacement, Wayne standing there.

"Knight, so glad you could join us. We have some important information to discuss." Hawk said in a cocky voice.

Kendall felt a smirk creep onto his face. "I don't have much time to discuss, so why don't we just leave it at this." Kendall was face to face with him now. "Jett will stop evading your territory, we will stay clear unless we are in there for business or leisure. Your crew will do the same, and if I see your crew out here trying to push anything or make a move against me, they will die that same moment."

"Same goes for your crew." Hawk said. Kendall nodded and then turned to walk away. "Oh, and Kendall. Make sure that you keep a close eye on that new boyfriend of yours. I heard that he is quite the catch. I would hate to see your precious Logan go missing."

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks. He felt James try and hold him back but Kendall instantly slapped him away. "If you go within two hundred yards of him, I will rip you apart, limb from limb." Kendall snarled through gritted teeth. "You know nothing of him!"

Hawk stepped back and snapped his fingers and two seconds later there was a file in his hand. "Logan Mitchell. He stand five feet eight inches, approximately one hundred and fifty pounds, he had black hair and brown eyes. Studying to be a doctor, I know everything I need to. I know what time he attends classes and even when he is walking down the street alone. And I know you just asked him to move in with you. I will not hesitate to bring him into this, if your crew crosses me again."

Kendall turned around and got in his car and gunned the engine. He knew that Hawk would deliver on this. He felt himself speeding back to Logan's. He was there in five minutes and he was pounding on the door. Logan answered the door with a worried look on his face. "Kendall? What's wrong?" Logan asked in a worried voice.

Kendall walked into the apartment and started looking through it. He checked closets, and any place that someone could hide. "Have you started packing?" Kendall asked quickly. Logan nodded. "Grab what you have and put it in the car. You're staying with me tonight."

"Kendall what's going on?" Logan asked frantically. Kendall could tell that he was scaring him.

"DO NOT question me. Just go get your bags and lets go." Kendall watched as he walked up the stairs and did as he was told. He called James while Logan was doing so. "You and Jett get your asses to my house. I will be there in ten."

Logan ran down with four duffle bags. He gladly let Kendall take two of them and followed him out to the car. He put his two in the back seat and got in the passenger seat. "Kendall, what happened? Please tell me?"

Logan watched as Kendall gave him a death glare. "You don't need to know that. When we get to my house I have already put a new dresser in the room for your clothes, you are to unpack. I have some business to take care of with Jett and James and then I will be back up there."

Logan didn't know what was going on, but he had never seen Kendall frantic. It was almost like he was scared, but Logan didn't think that was possible. Logan walked up to the room Kendall took him to and put down his duffle bags. He sat down on the bed and studied his surrounds. It was a huge room, Kendall had a king size bed and a nice head board. There was a huge tv and a couple dressers in the room. Logan unzipped his first back and started laying things on the bed. He found something he needed to hang up and went into the closet. He didn't see any hangers though.

He walked downstairs so he could tell Kendall they needed hangers when he heard yelling from the living room. "It's your fault this is happening!" Kendall yelled. Logan listened for a moment.

"I didn't know he would threaten to go after Logan." Jett said in a defensive voice.

"It's doesn't matter what he was threatening. You had no business being over there in the first place, Jett." James said trying to reason with him.

"Okay, then I will stay out of there and make sure the rest of our guys do too." Jett said instantly.

"Until we are sure he is in no danger, I want one of you next to Logan at school. You are to sit through his classes with him. You are not to leave his side, I will keep Luke on Logan detail too, he can scope it out while he is in class. I won't let him get hurt." Kendall said.

"Why does it matter?" Jett asked in a confused tone. Logan snuck a glance in and saw Kendall pressing Jett up against a wall.

"This is your fault, so don't you fucking dare get smart with me. You're lucky you're even still breathing but I promise you if something happens to him, the same will happen to you. Now make sure he is protected!" Kendall released him and Logan saw Jett flying around the corner. Logan was on the floor with Jett laying on top of him in a moment.

"OW!" Logan yelled. He saw Kendall coming around the corner as well. "Babe, I need hangers to hang up my dress shirts." Logan said innocently hoping that Kendall wouldn't know he was eavesdropping."

Logan smiled when Kendall helped him up and took him to the bedroom to get him hangers. Logan knew that if there was a gang after him, it would eventually end up bad for him. He just hoped that he didn't make the wrong decision staying with Kendall.

**So Next chapter, you will see a little more of psychotic Kendall. It's there, but I don't want to make him too scary. :) But it won't be all peaches and cream. There will be a lot of crazy from him. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall sat pondering what was on his mind. There were one of two things going on, either Hawk had bugged Logan's house. Or someone was betraying him, and giving Hawk information. Kendall rarely ever made a move without talking to his inner circle, and that consisted of James and Jett. Kendall hated to think that anyone would betray him, but he had to consider all possibilities.

Kendall looked over and saw James sitting there on the couch with a raised eyebrow. "I need to tell you something, I am going to be sending Logan to Florida next week. He will be there with my mom and sister and completely out of Hawk's reach."

"I don't think that will show anything else other than weakness." James said genuinely. "It will show Hawk that he has gotten to you. Just keep him under lock and key, and I will make sure that we protect him the way he needs to be."

"My decision in final, and this is to stay between the two of us." Kendall said as he stood up. He walked out of his house and into the driveway where Jett was sitting in his car, waiting patiently. He knew that he couldn't single out anyone and had to take in to account any and all possibilities.

"What is so urgent you wanted to speak to me alone?" Jett asked curiously. Kendall smirked at him and then looked back out towards his door.

"I wanted to run something by you before I told James. You are not to speak of this to anyone, or else it will mean your ass. Do you understand?" Kendall asked in a hard voice. Jett just nodded in response. "I am going to be sending Logan to live with some of my distant relatives in New York, he will be out of Hawk's reach and be safe."

"I think that may be best for Logan, I don't want to be around you if Hawk were to ever take him. I think you would probably kill everyone within a mile radius of you." Jett chuckled nervously.

Kendall knew that he was right. Kendall would probably kill anyone who looked at him. "You told me you had news for me too." Kendall said looking at him.

"We found one of Hawk's guys in our territory. He said that Hawk sent him, we have him waiting for you." Jett said nervously. "I can take you to him"

Kendall nodded. He pulled out his phone and dialed James' number. "I have something to take care of, Jett is taking me. You are to stay there and watch Logan," Kendall hung up and then dialed Logan's number. "Hey I have to take care of something, it will take two hours at most and then we can have dinner."

"But Kendall, you've already had to cancel on me the last two nights." Logan whined, Kendall smiled. He liked that it made Logan so miserable to hear that their date was being pushed back.

"I am not canceling, just postponing, I will make this quick. Just be ready in an hour." Kendall said before he hung up the phone.

"I don't mean to over step any boundaries, but the last two weeks you've seen a little more human..." Jett said softly. "I'm not saying soft, just more humane."

Kendall thought about it, James had said something similar to this the day before. "Logan may be making me a little less brutal, but don't mistake the fact that if someone crosses me, I will take them out."

Kendall and Jett rode the rest of the way in complete and utter silence. When they got there, Kendall climbed out of the car and walked in to the abandoned store that their headquarters was set up at. Kendall walked down the aisle and saw a man there tied up to a chair. "Let's make this quick, I have plans tonight. What were you doing in my territory?"

"Hawk sent me over here with a message." The guy said quickly. "He wants to trade territory, he wants part of yours. The east side for the north."

Kendall smirked. "Why would I give up my best territory?" Kendall asked with a smirk. Kendall walked up to the man and drove his fist into his jaw. "Now be a good boy and tell me what you're really doing here."

"I swear, that's it." The man cried out. Kendall punched the guy several times and was pleased when he saw blood pouring out of every orifice of his face.

"You have one last chance to tell me." Kendall said, as he pulled out his blade. He watched as the guys eyes grew wide and then he looked down and just shook his head. Kendall knew that a lot of people in his crew were starting to doubt him, they were starting to think Logan was making him weak. He slammed the blade into the man's stomach.

Kendall pulled it out and watched as the blood started pouring out of him. Kendall smirked and then drove the blade right into the man's heart. He pulled it out and then wiped the blade on his shirt. And carefully placed it on top of the man's leg. "You are all to take care of this body, I don't want it found or there will be some more bodies added to it. Strip down this weapon, bleach it and then take it to a scrap yard with some other things. I don't want it to ever be traced back to me."

Kendall turned to Jett and motioned him to come. "I have a dinner date with Logan." Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan sat in the living room across from James, things had been very awkward between the two of them. Logan knew that James and Kendall had some kind of attraction to each other and he couldn't bare it. "Have you heard from him?" Logan asked, it had been almost an hour and he still wasn't back. "How long does this usually take?"

"If I knew what he was doing, I could tell you. But I don't." James said, flipping through a magazine lazily. It annoyed Logan that James was so uninterested in helping him figure out what was going on.

Logan heard the door open and looked up, the sight he saw made him want to throw up. Kendall was covered in blood. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Logan asked, running up to him.

"It's not mine." Kendall responded with a smirk. "James start a fire, now." Kendall carefully took off his clothes and placed them in the fire pit outside. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can have dinner."

Logan stood there and watched the fire burn, he didn't know what to say or do. He had never expected to see something like this. He didn't want to, he turned around to walk up to the bathroom.

"I would leave him alone, he needs time to wind down after this. Trust me I know from experience." James said in a warning tone.

Logan ignored him and walked up to the bathroom he and Kendall shared. "Kendall?" Logan asked. "Who's blood was that?"

"Not now, Logan." Kendall said in a raspy voice. Logan listened to the shower run for a few moments.

"No, now is a good time." Logan said. He jumped when he heard the shower turn off and the door slam open. Kendall had him pinned against the wall by his throat in a matter of seconds. "Kendall..."

"Listen, you may be my boyfriend and that gives you a little more right then most, but when I say not now, I mean it." Kendall said in a cold voice. He released Logan and he took in a deep breath. He watched as Kendall opened the medicine cabinet and took out three bottles and took a pill out of each and swallowed them. "Get out."

"Kendall, I just want to help..." Logan said softly. Kendall turned around and grabbed him by the hair and threw him out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Logan heard a click, signifying that he had locked the door. Logan sighed and walked to the bed and sat down. He grabbed his phone and called Carlos.

"Hey buddy!" He heard Carlos say. "Dak and I are in the middle of a movie."

Logan sighed, he really needed to talk to his best friend. "Oh, okay. That's fine, we're about to have dinner." Logan said in a strong voice, he didn't want to take away from Carlos' date with Dak.

"Call me when you're done," Carlos said in a cheery voice, and then hung up. Logan felt disappointed that Carlos was so wrapped up in his new relationship to pay attention to him. He needed his best friend and he had just been completely let down.

Logan stood up and walked down the stairs and saw James. "I'm going to get some air, please tell Kendall I will be back shortly." Logan walked out and ran down the drive way before James could even follow him. He needed time away. He needed to clear his head.

Logan walked for ten minutes before he didn't start to recognize any of his surroundings. He sighed, he hadn't been on this side of town and had no idea where he was going or how to even get back to Kendall's. Logan pulled out his phone and called Kendall's number. "Where are you?" Kendall demanded the second the phone was answered.

"I don't know." Logan answered. "I have never been on this side of town. I'm standing on the corner of eighth and main."

"I will be there in five minutes." Kendall answered before he hung up the phone. Logan backed against a wall and anxiously waited. He looked around at his surrounding and there were a lot of sketchy people around him. They all looked like they were up to no good. Logan felt someone come stand next to him.

"Hey, you look like you need something to calm down." The guy said. "I have the perfect thing for you. I will even give you a deal."

Logan looked at him and knew that he was probably going to give him drugs or something like that. "I'm good, I'm just waiting on my boyfriend to come pick me up."

"Boyfriend? Man I will even give it to you for free, if you let me fuck that pretty ass of yours." The guy said. Logan felt himself backing away from the guy, his face turning red. "Come on baby don't be like that." The guy grabbed Logan by his shirt and Logan tried to turn so he could run, but it ended up in his shirt ripping.

"Get away from me!" Logan said. He felt his fist hit the guy in the nose. He dropped his shirt, but it seemed to only anger him. The drug dealer was on Logan in an instant. Logan felt blow after blow and tried his best to shield his face. It felt like an eternity before the guy finally stopped. When Logan looked up he saw Kendall snarling in his face.

"What makes you think you can lay your hands on my boyfriend, Jones?" Kendall yelled in his face.

"I-I didn't know...please, Knight. I didn't know. He hit me first." Jones said pathetically. Kendall threw him down and kicked him in the face. Then again and again.

Logan sat back and watched. He had never seen Kendall like this, Kendall was out for blood. And Logan didn't know what to do to make it stop, he didn't know if he even wanted to try and get in between this. Kendall didn't stop until Jones was a bloody mess on the side walk. Kendall approached Logan. "Let's get out of here and get you home."

Logan nodded and let Kendall help him up. Logan sat in the seat and didn't say anything. "You are never to leave the house, unaccompanied. If you hadn't called me, lord only knows what he would have done to you."

"I'm sorry." Logan said, "I won't do it anymore. I swear!" Logan meant it to, he didn't ever want to wander off by himself if this is what would happen. Logan was surprised when Kendall passed up their house and kept driving. Logan looked back but didn't dare say anything.

Kendall stopped ten minutes later in front of a place Logan didn't recognize. Kendall got out and opened Logan's door for him. "Let's go." Kendall said and Logan climbed out nervously and followed him inside. Logan was confused when he walked in and saw a tattoo parlor.

"Are you getting a tattoo?" Logan asked nervously. He looked at Kendall and he just shook his head. "Then why are we here?"

A guy came up to Kendall. "What can I do for you Mr. Knight." He asked. "Usually you give us some notice."

"It's not for me. It's for him. He will be getting my name on his chest." Kendall said. Logan felt his eyes go wide. He didn't have tattoos and he never wanted one. He didn't like how people had a lot of them, he believed that the body was sacred, not an art canvas.

"Kendall..." Logan said softly.

"Shut up." Kendall said through gritted teeth."Get something drawn up, and he will sign the release form."

Logan looked at Kendall with a pleading look. "Please, don't make me do this." Logan said in a pathetic voice.

Kendall just looked away from him and didn't say anything. Logan sat nervously and when he was given the release he signed it, and then they showed him what he would be getting. His eyes grew wide when he saw the lay out about his heart. "Kendall, I can't." Logan said, he tried to leave but he felt Kendall's arms around him and they set him in the chair.

"START!" He yelled at the artist and Logan felt his heart start to hammer when the gun started to buzz. "Don't move." Kendall commanded as he held Logan down in the chair. "It will all be over soon, and then something like today will never happen again."

Logan screamed the moment the needle hit his flesh. He felt himself jerk and then Kendall gave him another warning glance. "Don't move again." He commanded. Logan recognized the look in his eyes, it told him that he was serious and that he needed to listen to him and stay still. Logan couldn't believe how much it hurt, but he endured it. After twenty minutes of not moving Logan was relieved when Kendall finally told the artist to put numbing cream on it. "Why don't you take a smoke break Matt, I need to talk to Logan."

Matt cleaned Logan's chest up and then walked out. Logan could feel the dried tears stuck to his face. Kendall helped him up and then led him to the mirror. Logan saw that only "Kendall" was on there now, but knew that the rest would follow. "Look Logan, I will admit part of the reason I'm doing this is so no one lays a hand on you both sexually and like today. They will see that name on your chest it will stop them dead in their tracks. That is your ultimate protection when I'm not next to you."

Logan looked at Kendall and then just looked at the floor. "I never wanted to have any tattoos, this is a lot to take in. Our whole relationship is, first I see what I did at the house, I get jumped and now this...Kendall it's just too much." Logan said in a low voice. He didn't know how Kendall would take this, and at the moment he really didn't care.

Logan winced when he felt Kendall smack his fresh tattoo. "You had your chance to leave, you had the opportunity to not be with me. You made your choice. Now live with it." Logan watched as Matt walked back in. "Get back in the chair."

When the needle met his skin this time, Logan was a little more prepared for it. He saw that Kendall was giving him an intense stare and couldn't hold the gaze. Kendall was branding him as his own forever. Logan would never be able to be in another relationship with anyone that lived within a hundred mile radius of here, everyone knew the name that was going to be tattooed on his chest. No one would dare even touch him. Logan sighed, his relationship had grown intense much to fast and Logan was on the verge of losing it.

Logan was surprised when the needle stopped. He examined the name that was now above his heart and noticed that Kendall was smiling and admiring it. Kendall walked up to Logan and gave him a rough, yet passionate kiss. "So Kendall, you next? Is Logan Mitchell going on your chest?"

Logan's eyes wandered to Kendall's face as saw confusion there for a moment. "Not today Matt, maybe another day."

Logan walked out of the chair and didn't even bother putting on his battered shirt. He walked into the car and Kendall looked at him with such an intense gaze he had to look away, yet again. "What?" Logan asked curiously.

"You're mine now...forever." Kendall said before he started the car and drove away. Logan felt himself gulp and let the anxiety take him over.

**A/N : So I kind of feel like this chapter was BLAH! I hope you all enjoyed it at least, I appreciate any and all feedback, you guys have been awesome in the review department, keep it up! It gives me motivation to write! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**-Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I felt bad because I haven't updated in a week...so I put this together. I didn't have the motivation to edit it, so sorry for any mistakes.**

Logan sighed as he stressed out after getting out of bed. He winced in pain when he felt his scab break apart from his tattoo. He looked down and saw blood trickling down his chest. He went to the bathroom and dabbed toilet paper on it. He looked at it, it had been four days and he still wasn't use to seeing it. He threw the paper in the trash and walked out and was met with cold green eyes. Kendall tilted his head and looked at Logan's chest.

"That needs cream, go put some on. Otherwise it won't heal the way it should." Kendall said harshly before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Logan sighed. Things with Kendall had been different the last four days. He was detached, was hardly home and when he was he barely spoke to Logan. Logan rubbed A and D cream on his tattoo and then got dressed for school and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw James and Kendall leaned in close talking. Logan felt jealousy run through his entire body.

Kendall leaned back when he saw Logan and acted like he hadn't been close enough to kiss James. Logan grabbed an apple and bit into it. "I'm going to head to school." Logan said, hoping that Kendall would do something other than just ignore him. "I don't need anyone to come with me today."

Logan turned around and practically ran out of the front door, hoping that Kendall wouldn't follow him. He didn't think he could face him. Logan felt all kinds of thoughts running through his head. What if Kendall was sleeping with James, maybe Kendall didn't care about him in the slightest. Logan felt a pain in his chest at the thought of that. Logan was branded with Kendall's name, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Logan made it to school a half hour later and walked into his class and sat down. He knew that it was James' turn to watch him but he didn't think he could stand to be near James without telling him to stop sleeping with his boyfriend. But Logan knew that wouldn't turn out well, Kendall would find a way to punish him.

Logan felt arms wrap around him from behind and he felt himself stiffen when said persons arm squeezed him right on his tattoo. Logan turned around and saw Camille smiling down at him. "OW!" Logan said after he saw her, he grabbed his chest and hoped the pain would stop.

Logan watched as Camille's eyes grew wide and she looked at the spot Logan was grabbing. "Did Kendall hit you?" Camille asked. Logan had heard several stories about Kendall. He hadn't heard anything of him beating his significant others.

"No!" Logan said instantly, jumping to Kendall's defense. He felt Camille grab the scuff of his shirt and pull it down. He watched her gasp and a horrified look appeared on her face. "It's nothing." Logan said quickly covering up the tattoo.

"Logan he branded you! You are no better than a fire hydrant right now." Camille said in an angry voice. "He had no right to do that to your beautiful body. You're mom is going to flip if she ever sees that!"

"She isn't going to. Please don't tell anyone about this...I don't want it getting out." Logan said softly. "I just don't want people to know. It makes me look weak. He had me do this because I almost got jumped by a guy who works for him. He said that if anyone sees this they won't touch me..."

Logan watched as Camille's eyes softened. "Aww, that's actually kind of sweet...in a weird psycho and sadistic kind of way." She said with a chuckle.

Logan shook his head at his friend. "You can't tell anyone." Logan said in a scared voice, he didn't know if people would try and start drama with him but he didn't want that.

"I won't." Camille said with a smile.

Kendall groaned and threw his head back the moment he sat down in his chair at the headquarters. He didn't know what to do. It had been four days and there still hadn't been any word if Hawk had heard about his plans to move Logan. Kendall thought that maybe he had made a mistake, maybe he was wrong to doubt Jett or James. He knew that if he could trust two people, it was those two.

Kendall looked at his phone and saw a text from Logan and he sighed. **Did I do something wrong, you've been ignoring me... **Kendall sighed and wanted to respond, it was hurting him to have to be so distant from Logan. But this was best, if word got around that he didn't care then he wouldn't be in danger. Kendall hated to admit it but he had fallen for Logan. He had never loved anyone except for family and it was odd experiencing it with someone else.

"Something wrong boss?" James asked, Kendall jerked his head up and just looked at the brunette for a moment. He had a concerned look on his face and Kendall just groaned.

"I don't know if I can keep ignoring Logan." Kendall complained. It had been James' idea for Kendall to do this in the first place. James had started spreading around the gang that Kendall was only keeping Logan as a pet. That he had no emotional attachment, hoping that it would get Hawk off of Logan's trail.

"This is best. He will understand once you explain it to him after all is said and done. I just don't want you to have to send him away and this is going to be the best way to make sure that doesn't have to happen." James said in a soothing voice. "Just a little while longer, boss."

Kendall nodded and then stood from his desk and walked over to his filing cabinet. "Maybe I should just take Hawk out, and end this completely." Kendall pulled out his file on Hawk and started flipping though it. He knew that killing Hawk or even touching him in the slightest would mean a war, but he needed to make sure that Logan was safe. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, no one but him was allowed to touch Logan.

Kendall felt his stomach churn the moment he thought of someone else touching his boyfriend. He felt himself crinkle the papers in the file. He shook his head and tried to calm himself. He watched as James backed away closer to the door. "You can't do that. We have to wait this out and make sure that we don't do anything to start this war. If they want the war, they can start it."

"I knew that making you my second was the best decision." Kendall said with a smile and then he closed the file and decided that James was absolutely right, and he would just leave it be for now.

Logan closed his text book and smiled as he walked out of his last class. He was ready to go home, Kendall hadn't answered his text and he was going to demand Kendall tell him why he had been so cold to him. Sure, Kendall had never really been affectionate or anything like that and they hadn't had sex yet, but that was still no excuse. He started walking home and was surprised when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

Logan turned around and saw Carlos running after him. Carlos stopped two feet away and leaned over and started trying to catch his breath. "I have to tell you something..." Carlos said softly. Logan gave him his undivided attention and was surprised by what he heard come out of Carlos' mouth.

Kendall walked into the house at quarter til ten. He hoped that Logan would be in bed already, he had spent most of the night at the club drinking and hanging out with James, Dak and Jett. He was surprised however when he saw Logan sitting on the couch watching television with Carlos. Kendall felt his nose flare and couldn't believe that Logan hadn't told him he was with Carlos. He felt James grab his shoulder, knowing that he was about to flip.

Logan looked up at him with a smile and ran up to him and pulled his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "I can see your mad...but you've ignored me all week, I didn't think you wanted to know what I was doing. And it's just Carlos..." Logan said quickly.

Kendall felt the anger rise in his chest and he punched the wall next to Logan's head. Logan's eyes grew wide and he whimpered and cowered slightly. "Tell him to leave...and next time I will kill him if you don't tell me you're with him."

"He has to talk to you...he was waiting for you. It's about the gang, he has some...disturbing information." Logan said softly. Kendall watched as Logan refused to make eye contact with him.

"He can't have much information, so he can-"

"You're going to want to hear him out. James should hear it too." Logan said quickly. The determined look on Logan's face told him that he had to hear Carlos out.

Kendall walked into the living room and Carlos was sitting there with his hands in his lap nervously. Kendall sat across from him and gave him a look that clearly said, get on with it. "Logan said that you have some news for me?"

Kendall watched as Carlos took a large gulp, and then looked down. "Dak is working for Hawk." Carlos said suddenly. Kendall felt his own eyes go wide.

"WHAT?!" Kendall yelled. "You better have some evidence." Dak was one of Kendall's most trusted and he knew that if Carlos was lying or mistaken, Logan would hate him because he would kill Carlos in an instant.

"I saw with my own eyes. I stayed at Dak's last night and this morning I woke up at like four and Dak wasn't in bed with me. So I thought maybe he was watching TV or something so I went to find him. I walked downstairs and I heard him talking to someone. He was complaining that Dak hadn't given him any new information and Dak told them it was because he didn't have any information. I knew that I wasn't meant to be hearing what I was so I ran upstairs and waited at the top of the stairs, when he walked him to the door I saw it was Wayne..." Carlos said quickly. Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And you're positive it was Wayne?" James asked, Kendall glanced over with a raised eyebrow. Carlos nodded. Kendall sat back and thought for a few moments.

"Did Logan tell you that he was going to be moving in with me?"

"Yeah, he called me after you left his house, and I was with Dak and he overheard." Carlos said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I swear I didn't know he was with Hawk too. If I had known earlier I would have told you."

Kendall could hear how frantic Carlos was and he looked over to Logan and could see the fear in his eyes. "Please don't shoot the messenger..." Logan said softly. Kendall chuckled at the irony in the statement.

Kendall looked at Carlos and grinned. "You know, you have absolutely no loyalty to me...why did you come here and tell me?" Kendall asked curiously.

Carlos sighed and then looked at Logan and then back at Kendall. "Logan knows that Hawk is after him, he is scared and he told me about it. When I found out that Dak was helping them in trying to abduct my best friend, I knew I couldn't let that happen, and I knew that you would be able to help me the most with this."

Kendall glanced at James and saw James pinch the bridge of his nose. "Were you ever going to send Logan to Florida?" James asked softly. Logan glared at Kendall and gave him a hurt look.

"No, I had to weed out who was giving Hawk the information he was getting, I didn't know who it was and I couldn't trust anyone." Kendall said harshly. He had never seen James look so hurt.

"I get it, but Boss, I've been with you for years. I would never do that. You should know that." James said. Kendall nodded.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, but we know who it is, and you also know what we have to do. Get Dak to headquarters...now." Kendall said and in an instant, James was up with his phone against his ear. Kendall turned his attention back to Carlos and Logan. "You did good, Garcia. I owe you one favor...whatever you want."

Carlos sighed. "A guy who won't hurt me like this..." Carlos said softly. Kendall barely heard it, but he did. He smiled.

"Dak will be there in ten minutes." James said. Kendall nodded and stood up.

"I owe you, and I will give you that." Kendall said before he turned away. "Logan, are you coming? He put your life in danger, you should get the pleasure of seeing this."

"I'll come." Logan said, surprising Kendall completely.

"Me too. I don't want to be alone." Carlos said softly, standing up. Kendall could see that he didn't really want to see what was about to happen.

"A sexy man like you should never be alone." James said. Kendall's head snapped up and smiled. He had planned on telling James to give the latino a shot, he grinned wide when he realized he didn't even have to set anything up.

Kendall walked out the door, unsure of what was in Dak's future. His first instinct was to kill him, but he didn't know if he could kill someone in front of Logan. He glanced at Logan, and he couldn't help himself he pulled Logan close and embraced him. Logan stiffened and then wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. Kendall pulled away and kissed Logan quickly, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

**A/N : Yeah, so how many people are surprised that it was DAK?! I was originally going to make it James, but I really wanted to see Jarlos action in this story. So, get ready...things are about to get intense. Reviews please. They motivate me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Logan looked nervously over at Kendall, he knew that Kendall didn't want to be bothered right now. But Logan was confused at Kendall hugging him the way he did. "What did James mean about sending me to Florida?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall glared at him for a moment before his eyes softened and he sighed. "I was never going to send you away. I had only told James and Jett about having you move in, so I thought one of them were telling Hawk about my plans. So I told Jett I was sending you to New York and James, Florida so I could figure out who it was...I didn't even think about Dak...I should have because he was dating your best friend."

Logan looked over at Carlos and he could see the sadness on his face. Logan put his hand on Carlos' knee and gave it a squeeze. Carlos looked at him and gave him a sad smile. Logan quickly removed his hand though when he saw the jealousy on Kendall's face. "Is that why you've been so distant with me?" Logan asked. He had to know if Kendall cared, he wanted to believe he did but it was hard when he wasn't a readable person.

"Kind of. I didn't want Hawk to take you so I was acting like I didn't care. Everyone saw me working or at the club more often so it was easier for them to believe that I didn't really care about you after James started to tell them it was just like having a pet..." Kendall said.

Logan felt as if Kendall had stabbed him in the heart. Kendall's words still seemed harsh and distant."Is that what I am to you?" Logan asked in an angry voice. Kendall looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You should know that you aren't. If you were just a pet, I wouldn't have gone through great lengths to keep you safe." Kendall said matter of factually. Logan knew that was true, if Kendall didn't care he wouldn't of had him tattooed and living with him. "We can talk more about this later when we get home, I don't like discussing personal matters in front of others, I just felt like you deserved a slight explanation."

Logan accepted that and was grateful that Kendall had even remotely answered his questions. He sat back and let the awkward silence overtake the car again. James was driving and Logan was in the back with Carlos, he looked at his friend and saw that he was almost white as a sheet. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into all this Litos."

Carlos looked at him and smiled, it was a genuine one this time. "It's okay, I just didn't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend and you're the only one I've ever been able to lean on and trust. I can't imagine a life without you. I didn't want Dak to succeed in all of this...do you think he was just dating me because Kendall took an interest to you?"

Logan had been thinking that since Carlos had first told him all of this. He didn't know the answer. "I'm not sure. I mean he seemed interested in you before Kendall was me...remember at the diner he asked you to come sit with him? I don't think he was faking anything with you."

Carlos nodded and seemed to accept that answer. "Good, because I did like him..." Carlos said softly. Logan felt bad for his friend. Carlos had never really dated anyone, Dak was his first almost relationship and it was taken away from him because of Kendall and himself. He felt the guilt overtake him.

"Don't get down sexy, if it will make you feel better I will take you out on a date tomorrow." James said in a smooth tone. Logan didn't know how to feel with James hitting on Carlos, but in a way he knew it would be a good thing. Then Logan wouldn't have to worry about James wanting Kendall, or worry about the two hooking up again. He looked at Carlos and watched as he looked down and thought about it for a few moments.

"I think that would be fun." Carlos said in a cheery voice. He turned to Logan and smiled at him. Logan could see the sudden change in Carlos' mood. He knew that he had something to look forward too and knew that it would help him with whatever Kendall decided to do with Dak in just a few short minutes.

Logan recognized the area and knew that Kendall had set up headquarters around here, he just never knew exactly where. They stopped and Kendall and James got out. Logan looked at Carlos, "Do you want to stay out here? If you do, I will stay with you."

"I have an office you can hang out in." Kendall said without missing a beat. Carlos nodded and the pair followed the other two inside the abandoned building.

Kendall walked into the building with a heavy heart. Dak had been with him from the start, he was one of his most trusted and he was having a hard time believing that Dak would do this to him. He saw all his members in a circle and Dak was talking to some of the other members with a carefree look on his face. Jett saw Kendall and nodded. Kendall had texted him on the way and explained what this meeting was about.

In an instant, Jett had hit Dak on the back of the head and had him restrained in a few seconds. Kendall walked up to him and Dak had terror in his eyes. "Did you really think you could betray me and get away with it? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Kendall asked. He looked back and saw Carlos and Logan, Carlos was wide eyes. "Go in my office, Carlos."

Carlos instantly walked to where Kendall was pointing. He noticed that Logan stayed however. He turned his attention back to Dak. "What are you doing Kendall? What are you talking about?" Dak said in a crazed voice. Kendall couldn't believe that he was going to try and play innocent. It angered Kendall beyond believe.

Kendall connected his fist with the others face. "Do not play stupid. I know that you've been giving information to Wayne...I know that it was you who told him Logan was moving in with me...why?" Kendall asked in a calm and collected voice.

Dak's eyes grew even wider. "I don't know who told you this, but they are mistaken..." Dak said in a frantic voice. "I started this gang with you, why would I betray it?"

Kendall looked at Dak and if he didn't have the information he had, he would have believed Dak. But he knew better. "Carlos saw you...why would he lie to me?"

"He is in love with Logan. He wants him for himself." Dak said. Kendall felt rage suddenly flash across his entire body. But after a few moments of rationalizing he knew that Dak was just trying to play of off Logan to get out of this. Kendall couldn't believe that Dak was using his jealousy as a last resort. Kendall chuckled and punched Dak again in the face.

"Start being honest and maybe I will let you live." Kendall said, he had decided what he was going to do with Dak, he just needed to get some answers first. "Why did you do this?"

Dak hesitated for a few moments. "He approached several of us. He approached some of the smaller guys and he approached Jett and I..." Kendall turned his attention to Jett and he shook his head.

"I turned him down instantly." Jett said automatically. Kendall knew he was being honest, because otherwise Hawk would have heard that Logan was getting sent away. Kendall just nodded. Jett threw Dak down and kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could.

Kendall smirked and played with his snake bites with his tongue. It was a habit he had gotten into when trying to be patient. "But you didn't. What did Hawk offer you?"

Dak grabbed his stomach and gasped for air. "He was going to make me his second, he told me that Wayne was too careless, he needed someone who would be rational and not put all his other members in danger the way Wayne did, once Hawk was satisfied he would let me join and I would kill Wayne for him and take over."

Kendall looked at Dak, he didn't think Dak was that heartless. He had always been one of the weaker and more soft people in his gang. He kicked Dak in the stomach again. "When did he want to take Logan?"

"He was going to do it at the school..." Dak said softly. He had his head down and Kendall could see the shame and regret on his face. "What are you going to do with me?"

Kendall smiled and looked back at Logan. "Logan come here." Kendall said softly. He watched as Logan walked up nervously.

Logan didn't know why Kendall wanted him at that very moment, but he knew that he should obey and not argue or hesitate. He was next to Kendall in a matter of four steps. "Do you have any questions for our friend here?"

Logan looked down at Dak. He was clutching his chest and there were already bruises forming on his cheek. He thought of Carlos, he knew that Carlos could probably hear everything that was being said and done. "Carlos...were you with him because of me?" Logan asked. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Kendall.

Kendall was smirking, he must have known that he would want to know. Dak was silent for several moments before Kendall kicked him again. "Answer him, Zevon. You show him the same respect you show me."

Dak nodded. "At first, I just wanted it to be a one night stand. But Kendall was just so taken by you, I knew that it would pay off to keep him around." Logan felt his heart break for his best friend.

"So he meant nothing to you?" Logan asked in a surprised voice. Dak nodded, Logan couldn't explain it but something snapped in him. He could deal with anyone hurting him, but when it came to Carlos he couldn't. Logan brought his right leg back and kicked Dak in the face. He heard Dak cry out and grab his face.

Logan heard several surprised gasps and whispers. He looked over at Kendall and James. James was wearing the same shocked expression that everyone else was. Kendall on the other hand was smiling wide and seemed to like what was happening. Logan felt a smile appear on his lips and he kicked Dak again.

"You don't deserve to lick the mud off of Carlos' shoe. He is better than you, that is why he came to Kendall with this. You would have been lucky to have him as your own." Logan said and he kicked Dak a few more times before he took a deep breath and stopped. He couldn't believe he had lost control like he had.

Kendall brought him into a hug and gave him a rough kiss. "Just wait til we get home..." Kendall whispered in a sadistic, yet seductive voice. He released Logan and looked down at Dak. "I leave the decision to you Logan...does he live or does he die?"

Logan felt his eyes go wide, and he looked at Kendall. He had a look that was purely psychotic on his face. Logan looked down at the man beneath him and smiled back at Kendall. "I won't be safe so long as he is alive, and someone who would betray you should not be allowed to live." Logan said simply and in a cold voice.

He knew that his statement was true. Dak would run back to Hawk and he would be protected, he would put Kendall and everyone else in danger. Kendall had said it, he was one of his most trusted and that meant he had a lot of information to give to Hawk, if he hadn't already. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

Logan watched as Kendall disappeared for a few moments and came back with a gun with a silencer on it. "What happened to the person who condemns the man should pull the trigger?" Logan heard James ask softly. Kendall looked at him and then back at Logan.

"He is not a killer." Kendall said softly before he raised the gun just above Dak's forehead.

"Wait..." Logan said softly. Kendall stopped and looked at him. He walked up to Kendall and kissed his lips softly before he took the gun and repositioned it to where it was. He looked at Kendall and he was surprised.

"You don't have to-" But Kendall didn't finish. Logan had pulled the trigger and was surprised at how it almost flew out of his hands. He looked down and saw that he was splattered in blood. He saw a lifeless Dak with a bullet hole in his forehead. There was blood every where on the floor and Logan dropped the gun.

"Clean this up, get the bullet out and make sure it can't be traced back to this gun. Logan and I are leaving." Kendall said before he ushered Logan towards the door. "James, take Carlos home!"

Kendall was in the drivers seat in a few moments and was speeding back to the house. He felt the tightness in his jeans becoming unbearable. He had never seen Logan look so hot before. He was always so sure that it was Logan's innocence he had been in love with but now he wasn't so sure. Logan almost seemed like he belonged when he shot Dak.

Kendall looked at Logan and caressed his cheek, and he groaned when the blood smeared that was on his face. Kendall had no idea someone covered in blood could be so sexy. "You did good, Logie. I am so proud of you." Kendall said. He made it home in record time and was dragging Logan into the house. He started attacking Logan's mouth the moment the door closed. Logan was melting into it, like he needed the kiss more than the air around him.

Kendall pulled Logan's bloody shirt off and threw it on the floor. He started pulling Logan up to their bedroom and he felt his shirt being pulled off of him. When they made it to the bedroom, Kendall kicked the door in. He picked Logan up and threw him on the bed. Kendall pulled off Logan's jeans and shoes in one quick movement. He quickly removed his own and the removed Logan's boxers.

He pulled the lube out of his drawer and started putting it on his fingers. He couldn't deal with foreplay or another blow job, he had to be inside Logan. He put it on two fingers and inserted both of them into Logan's ass. Logan cried out in pain and cringed, Kendall didn't stop though. After a few more movements Logan relaxed. "Just do it." Logan cried out.

Kendall removed his fingers and placed a generous amount of lube on his dick. He lined up with Logan and started to enter him. He was half way in before Logan cried out in pain. Kendall stopped for a few moments and then started entering the rest in. Kendall let Logan adjust and then without warning he pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

Logan moaned out and Kendall started to thrust in and looked at Logan. Logan had his head thrown back and was moaning loudly. Kendall had never seen anything more beautiful, Logan was perfect for him in every way and there was no way he was going to ever let the raven haired beauty go. Kendall savored every moment. "Harder!" Logan moaned out.

Kendall pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly trying to find Logan's sweet spot. Kendall flipped Logan over and grabbed at his hips aggressively. He grabbed Logan's hips and dug his fingers into them. Logan cried out in pain. Kendall started thrusting as hard as he could. Slamming into Logan's bottom harder with every thrust. Logan squirmed underneath him after one particular thrust and Kendall knew he had finally found his sweet spot.

Kendall focused on hitting that spot over and over until Logan was thrashing around in pleasure. "I'm close." Kendall said after a few minutes. Kendall leaned forward and took Logan's aching cock into his hand and started pumping his hand to the rhythm of his thrust. Kendall felt hot liquid squirt all over his hand and Logan clench around his cock. Kendall cried out and felt his own climax start. Kendall rode out his orgasm and then pulled out of Logan and collapsed on the bed. Logan laid next to him and giggled. "That was fun. I haven't been fucked like that ever." Logan said.

"That's because no one is like me." Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan gently. "We need to shower and burn our clothes." Kendall said standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

Logan followed and stepped into the shower. "What if I get caught?" Logan said softly.

Kendall let out a long and hearty laugh. "That is one thing you don't have to worry about. My guys know how to handle this." Kendall said with a smirk. Kendall had done this hundreds of times and by now had it down to a tee.

"Kendall, I want in..." Logan said softly. Kendall jerked his head to look at Logan. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Logan looked anxiously at Kendall waiting for him to respond. Logan still didn't know how to explain what had happened at headquarters. It was done before he had even realized the severity of what he had done. Logan had taken a man's life and in a way it made him feel invincible. Like nothing on the earth could touch him, and Logan loved it. Plus Logan had seen the way it had effected Kendall. He had been aroused and even happy with Logan.

"I can't allow that Logan." Kendall said while washing his body all over. Logan couldn't believe that Kendall would deny him this. "It's too dangerous, I would lose my mind if something happened to you. This isn't for you, Logan. You go to school, you become a doctor. That is what would help me."

"Kendall, I love you." Logan said before he even realized what he was saying. Kendall stopped what he was doing and looked at him raising one of his eyebrows. Logan took a deep breath and continued. "I can't explain why or how, but I do. I have never cared for someone as I do you. I could protect you better than anyone. I could be even better than James. I'm smart and I learn quick...please Kendall."

Logan had given this a lot of thought. He knew that he and Kendall were too different to be together. He could just sense it. He needed to get closer to Kendall, he had to keep him. Logan watched as Kendall continued washing his body, searching his mind for what to say.

"I have no doubt that you would do great in my gang. But I don't want to date anyone in my line of work. I want to date someone who strives to be the best in something else. That's you Logan, I want you to do what makes you happy and this wouldn't." Kendall looked at him. "I love you too, Logan and that is why I want you to have your dreams fulfilled. I want you to stay in school."

Logan was surprised by the sincerity in Kendall's voice. Kendall had never been like this before with him. Logan smiled and nodded. "Okay. I will stay in school then."

Logan walked up and wrapped his arms around Kendall. Logan was sure of one thing and one thing only...and that was he didn't want to live a day of his life without Kendall. And he would do anything to make sure that happened.

**A/N : OMG! So I hope everyone liked this. I have been very adamant from the start that I DO NOT want Kendall's character to change. He will become more affectionate with Logan and all that, but that is just love. So I figured to make this story work, I had to change Logan. I'm not sure if it will be a permanent change in his character or just temporary. I guess you will just have to wait and see :)**

**Reviews please.**

**-Mary**


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall smirked at James' genius idea. "With framing him for Dak's murder it means that we have solved two problems with one." James said with a wide grin. Kendall was only angry at the fact that he hadn't thought of something as brilliant.

"I like your thinking, but how did you do it?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow. James had assured him that all signs would lead to Hawk and that it wouldn't come back on Logan but he was still a little skeptical of it. He couldn't risk Logan getting caught.

"Easy, we all know where their headquarters is, I snuck in there and was going to plant the gun in Hawk's office. But he has the exact same model. I shot his gun so when forensics examines it, it will show it was recently fired and I got out of there." James said with a mischievous grin.

Kendall nodded and patted James on the back. "Good job. Now I don't have to worry about Hawk trying to take Logan."

Kendall looked up when the door opened and Carlos and Logan walked in the door, arriving from school. Logan instantly walked up to Kendall and kissed him. Since Kendall had taken him for the first time the night before, it was all he could think about. They had sex again twice that morning and Kendall wanted him again the moment Logan pressed his lips against his own.

Logan back away though the second Kendall tried to deepen the kiss. Kendall looked over and saw James and Carlos on the couch. James had his arm around the latino and was whispering in his ear. Kendall was happy that James seemed so taken by Carlos. James was like him, he had never been in an actual relationship. Sure he had sex with a lot of people, but he never liked someone enough to make them his own.

"You guys still have a date tonight?" Kendall asked. He was wanting them to leave so he and Logan could have some one on one time again. He needed to be inside Logan again.

"Yeah, but it's not for a few hours. Logan invited me over so he could help me with some homework." Carlos said with a bright smile. Kendall felt the jealousy start to overtake him. He knew that it was unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want anyone but him to have Logan's attention.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him again. "It will only take a half hour and then he will be leaving." Logan whispered in Kendall's ear. Kendall smirked and then nodded. He sat down on the couch with James and cracked open a beer as Logan sat in the dining room tutoring Carlos.

Logan explained the problem to Carlos and glanced over at the couch where Kendall was sitting. Things had gotten a lot better and Kendall was no longer ignoring him. He was happy about that, but at the same time Kendall still seemed to be a little detached. Logan had tried doing everything to make sure he kept Kendall happy. He had killed Dak, hoping that it would show him he wasn't weak, he was an equal. Logan was doing everything to show Kendall he was worthy of him, but he didn't know if Kendall realized that.

Within a half hour Carlos had his work down and was finished. Logan walked him out to his car and gave him a hug. "I hope you have a good time tonight, text me and let me know how it goes." Logan said.

"I will. He's so handsome, I just hope that I don't bore him." Carlos said with furrowed eyebrows. Logan laughed at his best friend.

"I'm sure that is one thing you will never have to worry about, Carlitos." Logan said with a genuine smile. He turned around and walked back into the house and watched as James and Kendall said goodbye to each other.

When the door shut, Kendall looked at him. "We need to talk." Kendall said in a serious tone. Logan felt his stomach drop and he felt as if he was about to cry. He walked over to Kendall and sat down, trying to stay as calm as he could.

"What is it?" Logan asked. Hoping that Kendall wasn't breaking up with him. He knew that since he had Kendall's name tattooed on his chest he would never be able to be with anyone in the area.

"James told me today they planted Dak's body in Hawk's territory. We are going to be questioned, we stick to one story. We were here, together and no one else was with us." Kendall said seriously.

Logan felt the worry build up in his chest. He couldn't think straight. "I thought you said they did this all the time...what if it comes back on me...what if the police find out I'm the one who killed Dak?"

Kendall brought Logan in close to him. "They won't. You just have to trust me, and my gang. And above all we have to stick to our story. We were together here last night. We had sex for the first time and we watched movies together and ate dinner." Kendall said.

Logan listened to all the details Kendall was telling him and absorbed it all and even repeated it back to him. "Okay, I got it. Are you sure this is going to work?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall nodded. "This is going to keep you safe. This will have Hawk behind bars for years." Kendall said. Logan knew that Hawk was the one who wanted to use him to get to Kendall. Kendall had been determined not to let that happen though.

Kendall tackled Logan to the couch and Logan let out a loud gasp. Kendall was sucking on his neck in an instant and wasn't letting up. Logan moaned out and wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I love you." Logan said softly. It was only the second time he had muttered the words.

"I love you too." Kendall said before focusing on Logan's neck again.

* * *

Kendall sat in the tattoo chair gritting his teeth. He didn't expect this tattoo to hurt so much, but it was. Kendall had wanted to get Logan's name tattooed in the same spot Logan had, but since he had a tattoo there already he couldn't. Instead he was getting it on the inside of his wrist. He wanted to show Logan that he was committed. He knew that Logan was having a lot of doubts and he wanted to lay them to rest.

"All done." Kendall looked down and smiled, he had just gotten "Logan." Because eventually he wanted to add Knight to it, but he wasn't willing to rush that. Kendall walked out and drove himself home where Logan was waiting for a surprise.

Kendall examined his wrist on his way home. He never thought he would tattoo someone's name on his body but sure enough there was one there now. He grinned and pulled into the house slowly. He saw that James' car was there already, and so was another he didn't recognize. Kendall slammed the door shut and felt the anger rising in him.

Logan was probably inside with someone else and here he just honored him by tattooing his name on his body. Kendall clenched his fist and stomped to the door and opened it and kicked it open with authority. He walked in and was greeted with Logan sitting across from a police officer. Kendall instantly put his cool face on walked in and sat down next to Logan.

"Mr. Knight, we've been waiting for you. I'm detective Wagner. We found a body of one of your gang members, and we wanted to ask you a few questions." The detective said. Kendall smiled brightly and sat down.

"Of course, ask away." Kendall said in a smooth tone. He looked over and could see that Logan was nervous. He gave him a quick squeeze of his knee and turned his attention back to detective Wagner.

"Why didn't you report Dak Zevon as missing?" Detective Wagner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He hadn't been missing for forty eight hours. I had to wait until three a.m. This morning before I could call." Kendall said. "I had full intentions of calling, just knew you wouldn't do anything about it. Dak has been a very good friend of mine for years, do you have any leads or suspects?"

Detective Wagner seemed thrown off by Kendall's answer and questions. "We are just asking questions and trying to figure it all out. We found him in Hawk's territory..."

Kendall rose to his feet. "WHAT?! He killed Dak?!" Kendall yelled. He couldn't believe how good he had becoming at faking it.

"Mr. Knight, we have no proof of that. The last thing we want is any type of retaliation in any form. You need to let the justice system work, I just have one last question. Where were you two nights ago?" Mr. Wagner asked suddenly.

Kendall had seen that question coming. "I was here." He said automatically.

"Can anyone verify that?" Mr. Wagner asked. Kendall didn't even have to answer.

"I can." Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's hand and smiled big. "We had dinner and watched movies, we turned in kind of early though."

"Alright, we have your information...if we have anymore questions we will contact you." Kendall nodded and walked the detective to the door. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Of course. If there is anything myself or my men can help you with please let me know. And please keep me informed on any new leads. Dak has been one of my closest friend since I was in fifth grade." Kendall said ask he waved goodbye and shut the door.

He walked back into the living room and saw Logan sitting there white as a sheet. Kendall walked up to him and pulled him in close. "Kendall...I told them what we rehearsed...but I don't think I was convincing...not like you." Logan said quickly. "I'm going to go to jail..."

Kendall pulled away and grabbed Logan's chin and made him look at him. "You're not going to jail. You have to keep it together, I can't do this alone, Logan. If you start to fall apart then everything else will. You have to stay strong, and you have to keep it together." Kendall said in a caring voice. He showed Logan his wrist and watched as his eyes got wide and then a smile appeared. "Trust me."

Logan nodded and looked at Kendall. "Thank you." Logan said before reaching over and pulling Kendall into a quick and loving kiss.

* * *

Logan smirked when he saw the test that was just given to him. He had gotten a full one hundred percent. Logan had realized when he first moved in with Kendall that he was spending too much time on his studies. He had just paid attention in class, done his homework and was still doing just as well and didn't have to spend the countless hours going over the material he already knew.

"You look happy." He heard a voice say behind him. He glanced back and saw James with a smile on his face. Logan was tired of having James go to school with him, but he knew that James was happy to do it because it meant that he got to see Carlos more.

"Let's go, Carlos is probably outside waiting for us." Logan said simply. He still didn't completely like James. Logan knew that it was slightly irrational to hate someone just because they had slept with Kendall, but he couldn't help it. The very thought of Kendall touching and being intimate with someone else made him want to rip his brain out.

Logan forced all thoughts and images out of his head, afraid that if he kept thinking about it he would punch James. He smiled when he saw James rush up and scoop Carlos up in a hug. They had been seeing each other for a week now and they seemed almost inseparable. "I missed you, Jamie." Carlos said in a sweet voice.

James smiled and leaned down to kiss the smaller. Logan was happy for Carlos, he seemed happier than he had ever been. It was the only reason that Logan seemed to be able to tolerate James. He seemed to lift Carlos up on a pedestal and praise him, and that was something Carlos had never experienced.

"Well, I'm all done for the day, Litos." Logan said with a smile. He was suppose to have a chemistry test but the teacher had canceled the class due to being sick. "I'm going to head home, James if you see me to the car I'm sure Kendall won't mind if you stay."

Logan watched as James considered this option and then his eyes grew sad. "No, his specific instructions were to never leave you alone." He turned to Carlos and kissed him again. "I will be here to pick you up today after practice. Don't keep me waiting long."

Carlos nodded and stood on his toes again to kiss James. "Bye." Carlos said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Logan glanced at James on the way back to the car. "You really care about him don't you?" Logan asked with a grin on his face.

James nodded. "I do. I don't know, it seems like I haven't ever had a real relationship...it's always been more...casual? I guess you could say." Logan felt himself cringe because he knew who James was referring to. "There has never been any emotion or attachment when I was with someone, and now there is. I like it...a lot."

Logan smiled and nodded at him. James had reassured Logan somewhat that he didn't want Kendall. Them being together meant nothing to him, just like it had meant nothing to Kendall. The ride home was silent, and when they were approaching the house Logan saw an unfamiliar car in the drive way.

"I wonder if that detective is back." Logan said aloud. The second the car was parked he opened the door and ran inside. He opened the front door and walked into the living room and was shocked to see Kendall sitting there next to a blond girl he didn't recognize. They were sitting close together and laughing, Logan almost snarled when she put his hand on his knee.

Kendall looked up and noticed Logan and smiled. Logan didn't pay attention though, he was already halfway up the stairs by the time he heard Kendall calling to him. He walked up to their shared room and slammed the door. He didn't understand how it was fair that Kendall could have a girl over who was all over him, yet if he had his best friend over he got mad. Logan sighed in frustration and laid down on the bed and crossed his arms.

He heard the door open and he made it a point to stare up at the ceiling and not meet Kendall's eyes. "You know, embarrassing me in front of my friends is not something I will stand for." Kendall said in a cold voice.

Logan felt anger flood into him. "And coming home to surprise you and seeing you flirt with a blond tramp is not something I will stand for." Logan snapped back. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

He didn't expect Kendall to grab him by the throat and slam him down to the ground, but that's where Logan was, trying to gasp for breath. Kendall was crushing his windpipe and Logan wasn't getting any air. He tried to bat Kendall's hand away, but gave up and tried to save his energy and breath he did have left.

"I know that you have changed, you're not the same innocent Logan I first laid eyes upon...but that doesn't change anything. You still will not talk to me that way, and you will still do as I say without question...is that understood?" Kendall asked in a cold voice. Logan noticed how much his eyes had changed. They were cold and cruel, and not the ones that he wore on a regular basis, they were more crazed.

Logan nodded quickly and was happy when he felt Kendall release him he took a gasp of air and felt the tears stream down his face. He quickly wiped them away knowing that Kendall would only see them as weakness. Kendall didn't look at him though, he walked towards the door and then stopped as he opened it.

"You will be downstairs in no more than five minutes. Pull yourself together and come meet my friend, Jo." Kendall said and then he slammed the door close. Logan stared at it for a few moments and then felt his whole body shake as the tears finally started to fall.

**A/N : I had a bit of writers block for this chapter and wasn't sure how I really wanted the aftermath to go of Dak's death. It could have gone so many ways, but I hope this was enjoyable. Reviews please!**

**-Mary**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : I am so sorry for the wait! I kind of had to put this on the back burner and this isn't a long chapter but wanted to post something!**

Kendall glanced at his watch. It had been ten minutes since he had been upstairs with Logan and he still wasn't down there to meet Jo. Jo was yapping about the girl she had almost killed in a fight, Kendall tried to pay attention but found it hard. Logan had disobeyed him. He felt his blood start to boil and when Jo was finally done with his story he stood up quickly.

"I'm going to go see what is taking Logan so long." He said. Kendall took long strides up the stairs and felt like he was going to lose his mind. He couldn't believe that Logan still wasn't down there. He reached the door and opened it. He didn't see Logan in the room, he glanced in the bathroom and he wasn't there either.

Kendall looked frantically around the room and saw that the window was open. Kendall ran up and looked out the window. He saw Logan sitting on the edge of the roof, dangling his feet over the edge. Kendall felt his stomach tighten. What was Logan doing? He went out to the roof and sat behind Logan. He felt him jump.

"What are you doing up here?" Kendall asked in an impatient voice. He watched as Logan took a deep breath in and then let it out. "It's been ten minutes..."

Kendall was trying to keep his voice calm, but it wasn't working. He could even hear the irritation in it. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I didn't want to go down there and be rude to your friend. I wanted to get myself together before I came down there, please don't be mad at me for that." Logan whined in a pleading voice.

Kendall felt his irritation grow. He hated when someone whined, even if that person was Logan. "I gave you an order and you didn't follow it. I don't do well with that Logan." Kendall said in a dangerous voice.

"Kendall, I'm not a dog. I'm a person, I have feelings...this relationship is madness. I feel like you can do whatever you want, while I'm set with all these restrictions." Logan said, Kendall looked at him and Logan refused to meet his eyes. Kendall knew that Logan was right. But he wouldn't admit to that.

"I told you I wasn't going to change. This is who I am. I see who I want, when I want. If you can't deal with that then I don't know what to tell you." Kendall said. He didn't want to tell Logan to leave, because he didn't know what he would do if he tried to leave.

"I can't do this Kendall..." Logan said. Kendall felt his blood start to overflow. He felt his fist clench and he felt like he was about to pass out from all the adrenaline going to his brain.

"I think we should go inside." Kendall said. He led Logan to the window and watched as he climbed back in. Kendall followed and when he got back in, Logan was packing things into his duffel bag. Kendall froze. Did Logan really think he could just leave? He walked up and pulled the bag away from Logan. "You're not going anywhere."

Logan looked at him with determination in his eyes. "I'm leaving. I can't be with you Kendall. I can't be in a one sided relationship. It hurts too much, and it just breaks my heart on a regular basis." Logan continued to put his clothes on the bed. Kendall felt something in him snap. He grab the clothes and threw them on the ground.

"You're not going ANYWHERE. Logan, you are going to come down and meet my friend Jo, and then we will have dinner and things will be normal. But you are not leaving." Kendall said. "I gave you the opportunity to leave and you didn't take it. You don't just leave someone you love."

"You don't know anything about love, you don't love me." Logan said in a choked up voice. Kendall felt like Logan had smacked him. Kendall had never cared about anyone. Never tried to protect someone or even wanted to try.

"I don't love you? Logan I've done everything for you! I've protected you, I covered up you murdering Dak. I fucking tattooed your name on my wrist. And you're going to say I don't love you? Are you kidding me? I don't know where this is coming from, but it needs to stop, before I become unhinged." Kendall said in a semi calm voice. Kendall could feel his control slipping from him. He didn't want to lose his cool, not when he was already so close to losing Logan.

"I killed Dak for you. To show you that I belong in your world." Logan yelled back defensively.

"You can't leave Logan. You need my protection, you need me." Kendall said, he couldn't help but feel like he was almost pleading. He had never begged for anything in his life, but Kendall knew that he would beg for Logan to stay. "Don't leave me, please."

Kendall felt his voice slip. He hadn't cried in years, but if Logan left he would. He would lose it. Logan turned towards him and studied him for a moment. He didn't know what to do. He was holding one of Logan's shirts. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he wouldn't let Logan leave that room. Logan sat down on the bed and put his hands to his eyes. Kendall took the opportunity to walk up and wrap his arms around him.

"Can we go downstairs now?" Kendall asked softly. When Logan nodded, Kendall felt the lump leave his throat. He tilted Logan's head up and gave him a gentle kiss. "You can't leave me. I mean that Logan, I love you."

Logan nodded and kissed Kendall again. "I'm sorry. I just...lost it for a moment." Logan said in a weak voice.

"I'm going to go downstairs. Come down just whenever you're ready." Kendall said as he walked out of the room. When he got to the hallway, he took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Logan wasn't leaving him. He was still his.

Logan sat on the bed and looked at the mess around the room. His clothes were scattered and his bag was on the opposite side of the room. He didn't think he would ever see Kendall get upset, but he was. He didn't think that Kendall cared about him, but he had been wrong about that one too. Kendall obviously did care for him. He obviously wanted to make him happy. Logan smiled, he walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were still a little puffy, he quickly got a handful of cold water and splashed it on his face.

He took a deep breath and put on a new shirt and then walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and saw Kendall, James and Jo sitting down in the living room. Kendall was now sitting across from Jo and James and had a spot open for him. Kendall smiled at him when he walked into the room. "Jo, this is who I've been talking about. This is my Logan."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "Hi, I'm Jo." The blond said as she shook Logan's hand. Logan smiled at her. "I'm one of Kendall's best female members."

"Hell, she's one of my best members, period." Kendall chimed in with a chuckle. "I've seen this girl take on three guys at one time and she came out on top!"

Logan grinned at Kendall. "Sounds like one tough chick." Logan said as he sat down next to Kendall.

"You know Logan was the one who did Dak in." Kendall said with a proud grin. "I was actually surprised, and I think everyone else in the gang was too. Logan proved that he isn't just a pretty face."

"How turned on were you after that? I know that blood and killing is what get you most worked up." Jo said with a giggle. Logan wanted to smack her. Did that mean Kendall and Jo had hooked up too? How else would she know that.

"Man, I had never seen anyone sexier than him after he had pulled that trigger. We had an amazing time that night." Kendall said with a sly grin on his face.

Logan suddenly felt uncomfortable, he didn't like that Kendall was telling everyone about their private lives. It was nobody's business but theirs. Logan just put on a smile. Logan was quiet as the three of the spoke, he was a little mad at Kendall but after earlier, he didn't think it was even worth bringing up. After a couple hours, James and Jo were leaving and Kendall closed the door and it was just the two of them.

"Did you sleep with her too?" Logan asked as soon as the door was closed. He watched Kendall and watched his reaction, and he knew instantly that they had.

"It was years ago, Logan. Way before I even knew who you were." Kendall said defensively. "I'm not getting into this again Logan. I thought I made it clear who I want..."

Logan sat quietly. "I don't want her around unless it has to do with business." Logan felt the words come out before he could stop them. He waited for Kendall to say something. "If you can bark orders at me because of your jealousy, then so can I. She can only be around if it's business."

Logan watched Kendall's face and he couldn't read it. "I told you I won't change who I am. If you can't understand that she means nothing to me, then I don't know what to tell you." Kendall said softly. He stood up and started to walk upstairs. "Don't follow me, you're starting to annoy me."

"You know, if you keep choosing other people over me, you will lose me eventually." Logan said softly.

Logan didn't like the chuckle that came out of Kendall's mouth. "I dare you to try and leave. You won't like what happens."

Logan felt a chill run down his arm. He knew that Kendall meant what he had just said. Logan couldn't help but feel he was in over his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I put this together for you guys. Enjoy**

Kendall was sitting at the police station with a calm look on his face. James was sitting next to him. They had been called down to the station, and Kendall knew that in situations like this it was best to just cooperate and give the police what they wanted. Plus he didn't want to raise any suspicion that Logan had been behind Dak's murder. Kendall shuddered at the thought of Logan in prison. He knew that Logan wouldn't do well. But if Kendall had to go, he would be fine. He knew that no one would make him their bitch. But he didn't know that with Logan.

"Boss, everything okay?" He heard James ask in a worried tone. Kendall just raised an eyebrow to him. "You know I've heard that you and Logan have been arguing a lot the last two weeks...it has us all a little concerned."

Kendall thought about the last two weeks for he and Logan. They had bickered and argued almost everyday since the incident with Jo. Kendall had to stop Logan from leaving two other times, and Kendall didn't know if he could handle Logan trying to leave again without completely snapping. He had done well holding himself together so far, but he knew that eventually Logan's luck would run out. Logan hadn't seen Kendall come fully unhinged but he was getting closer and closer with each threat of leaving.

"He's being unreasonable, but we're okay." Kendall said smoothly. He didn't like others knowing about his personal business.

"You know Kendall, I'm reaching out to you as a friend. You remember when we were friends, right? And not just business partners..." James said in a soft voice. Kendall jerked his head up and his first instinct was to scare James into backing off, but Kendall had grown tired of keeping things to himself and having no one to confide in.

He groaned and then turned towards James. "What does he want from me? He doesn't want me to see anyone I've had sex with...does he not realize how many people that really is? I was a slut...why can't he just realize that I love him and no one else. Why can't he just get it through his thick skull that nothing else matters." Kendall said in a frantic voice. Kendall looked at James and then put his wall back up. He had a moment of weakness, but that was all he would show.

"Honestly, do you want Logan talking to someone he had sex with?" James asked. Kendall raised an eyebrow at that.

"I let him talk to Camille. That was his first everything..." Kendall said instantly. Kendall had thrown that in Logan's face and he hadn't liked it very much.

"That was before Logan knew he was gay, you can't really hold that against him boss. He isn't in to girls. You are, you swing both ways. Logan doesn't. You can tell how he is with girls. He is only into dicks. And the only other guy he's slept with you have banned him from talking to. I'm sorry and please don't take this as disrespectful, but I have to tend to agree with Logan right now." James said in a very cautious voice.

Kendall let James' words sink into his brain for a moment. Kendall had never thought of that. He had only seen it as Logan had slept with her and there was nothing else to it. Kendall knew that his messed up brain had clouded his thinking but now that it had been laid out for him he knew that James was probably right. He sighed.

"I told Logan from the start that I wouldn't change and I meant that." Kendall said in a very stubborn voice.

"Kendall, you have to give a little in a real relationship. You love Logan, all of us can see that. You have to give him some breathing room and you have to try and see things from his point of view...otherwise you're just being selfish and one day you're going to go home and he won't be there." James said. James felt his eyes go wide.

Kendall stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?" Kendall asked instantly. He didn't like the idea of going home and Logan being gone. The very thought made him want to choke the life out of someone in the near vicinity of him.

"I'm just saying. Logan is getting a little fed up. I'm having this conversation with you trying to save your relationship with him. I know that you two have only been together for what a month and a half...maybe two months?" Kendall nodded. "But he is on the verge of just leaving you...and I don't want that."

Kendall stood up and walked to the nearest detective. He had to get the questions answered and he had to get it done quick. He had to go home and make sure that Logan was there. He didn't know if he could handle it if Logan actually left him.

Logan was frantically looking around the room. He had talked about his decision for a long time a few days ago and Logan thought that this would be best. He had everything in place. He would be laying low at Beau's house for a month and then when Kendall didn't expect it, Beau would sneak him to the airport and Logan would fly to Seattle. He had decided that University of Washington was the perfect place to finish his degree.

Logan jumped when he heard the bedroom door open. He jumped and looked behind him and saw that it was just a security guard. "What are you doing Logan?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm leaving." Logan said in a very stern voice.

"I can't let you do that..." he said. "Kendall will kill all of us..."

Logan smiled. He knew that was going to be an issue. "No...none of you knew anything. I dropped all my bags out of the window and you only saw me leave with my book bag...I told you I was going to the library."

He watched as the security guard's eyes softened as he nodded. "I will tell the rest of them nothing. I knew nothing about this."

Logan watched as he walked out of the room. Logan continued to frantically throw his clothes and belonging into the duffel bags. He quickly dropped the last one out the window. He had been planning his escape for the last two weeks, ever since Kendall dared him to try. He had snuck meetings with Beau and come up with this genius plan. Logan zipped up his backpack and left the note he had written for Kendall on the bed. Logan quickly walked down the stairs.

"When Kendall returns, tell him I will be back a little later. I am going to the library." Logan quickly walked out to his car that was waiting for him. He quickly put his bags into the trunk and then made his way to the airport. Which was where he was ditching his car and meeting Beau at. Logan couldn't help but be nervous. He was terrified that Kendall would find him. And Logan knew that if that happened Beau would be a dead man. But Logan couldn't take the constant pain anymore. He knew that Kendall was toxic to him and he knew that he had to get out while he still could, no matter how much he loved Kendall he couldn't do it anymore.

Logan parked on the floor and then grabbed his four bags he had in the trunk. He took the elevator to the ground floor and then went to the terminal and walked around for ten minutes like he had planned. He then walked out to the waiting area, where a limo was waiting for him to take him to a rental car place where Beau's dad would waiting for him. Logan got there and instantly got in the car with his dad and they drove in silence.

Logan didn't know how much Beau had told his family, but it would have had to of been enough to get them to go along with the plan. Logan still felt on edge, he knew that Kendall would be getting home soon and he knew that it wasn't going to be good. He was going to keep his phone long enough to tell Kendall he was okay, but after that he was going to destroy it and Beau already had another phone waiting for him.

Logan finally arrived at Beau's house and once the garage down closed, he knew that he could breath easy. Logan was thankful that Beau had a small house of his own. He was thankful that he had agreed to let him stay in the spare bedroom that was in the basement. Logan couldn't stop shaking as he carried in all his bags. He walked down the familiar steps and when he got to the bottom he put all his bags in the room and the collapsed.

Logan felt a pair of strong arms around him in an instant and he embraced the person who was holding him. "Shhhh, it's okay Logan. You're away from him, and you're finally safe. He won't know your here. We are the only two who know that, right?"

Logan pulled away and nodded. "Yes, I told Carlos I was going to New York, even gave some guy who wants to be on Broadway a fake ID and boarding ticket so it shows up that a Logan Mitchell boarded a New York plane." Logan had hated lying to his best friend but he knew that it was going to be best. He knew that leaving Kendall is what was best. But that didn't make it any easier. Logan felt the tears start to fall again.

Kendall ran frantically into the house. Logan's car was gone, and he needed to find out where he had gone to. "Where is Logan?" Kendall asked the second he walked into the house.

"He went to do some studying at the library." One of the guards said. Kendall nodded but still had a nagging feeling in his gut. He stared at the house for a moment and then ran up the stairs into his room. He opened Logan's drawers and saw that they were empty. He frantically pulled each one open to see the same thing. Kendall grabbed one of the drawers and launched it into the wall.

"What's going on?" He heard a familiar voice behind him, and then the familiar words rang in his head. He snapped his head to look at James. "What?"

"You knew...you knew that he was going to leave me! All his stuff is GONE!" Kendall yelled as he chucked another drawer across the room. Kendall felt his fist come into contact with the wall, but it wasn't enough.

"NO! I didn't. I know that he mentioned it to Carlos, but I didn't know he planned on doing it! I swear to you, you know I would have called had I known." James said quickly.

Kendall had James by the throat in a matter of seconds. "Call Carlos, and find out where my boyfriend is...if anyone will know it's him." James nodded and only then did Kendall let go of his throat.

James stood up and straightened out his shirt and then pulled out his phone and called Carlos. Kendall looked at the bed and saw that there was an envelope on the bed. Kendall approached it with caution and when he saw the familiar writing he felt his heart drop to the floor. He picked it up and slowly opened it. He unfolded the letter and then sat on the bed to read it.

_Kendall, _

_I know that you are going to be furious when you see that I have left. But I can't do this anymore, I can't be with someone who doesn't take my feelings into consideration. I can't be with someone who refuses to change things that need to be changed. I have left, and per your request have left the area. You will never see me again, Kendall. I'm sorry but this is best. We are not good together. We are like poison for each other. I think you know that too. We are toxic and I am putting an end to it before one of us gets seriously hurt. I want you to know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in the world. You have shown me so much, and I want to thank you for that. You have shown me what true love is like. Unfortunately, our love story has to be cut short. Please don't look for me. I won't be found. _

_I will remain forever yours,_

_Logan_

Kendall felt the letter scrunch in his hands and then he felt the tears start to fall before he heard the door open. He quickly wiped his eyes. "He went to New York. Should I call our airport contact?" James asked.

Kendall nodded and then pointed at the door for James to get out. Kendall sat down for a moment and finally let the tears overtake him.

Logan sat on the bed staring into space. Beau had gone upstairs to get him something to drink and Logan was afraid that Kendall was going to burst through the door at any given moment. He felt his phone start to vibrate. He knew who it was he answered it. "Hello?" He said quietly.

"Where are you?" Kendall demanded. Logan felt the tears start to well in his eyes.

"I'm about to board a plane. I'm leaving. And I'm never coming back." Logan said softly. He had to stay strong.

"I know that I can't expect to not change. I know that in order for us to work I have to change, please give me the chance to change." Kendall pleaded. Logan knew that Kendall was trying to just get him to come home. "I promise, I won't hurt anyone who helped you...just please come home."

Logan felt his heart strings start to pull. He hoped that Kendall was serious. He knew that Carlos was going to talk to James to try and get him to say something to Kendall. Had James been able to get through to him? Logan felt his walls start to go down and he smiled. "Fine, but this is your very last chance..."

"Deal. Just get home..." Kendall said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall. Be home in a half hour!" Logan said as he flipped his phone shut. He heard a commotion upstairs and instantly thought it had to be Kendall. He ran upstairs and saw Beau on his knees with a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Tell me where Logan is!" He heard a voice say. He looked over and recognized the face as Wayne. He sighed and knew that it was finally going to happen. He was going to be abducted to try and get to Kendall.

"Don't hurt him...I'm right here." Logan said and in an instant there were two guys on him tying him up. Logan felt himself pushed onto a chair and then was staring at a camera.

"Tell Kendall to come for you. Tell him we mean business and if he isn't at our meeting place by eight tonight, we will kill you." He heard Wayne say in his ear.

Logan felt the tears well in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. He saw the camera start to roll. "Kendall, Wayne took me. He found me and he has taken me hostage. Meet him at your guy's spot at eight..."Logan couldn't bring himself to say the next part, but the gun that was pressed to his left temple gave him the motivation. "Or else they will kill me..." Logan finally let the tears fall. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Kendall looked at the clock. His and Logan's phone call had been two hours ago and he still wasn't back and now when he tried to call his phone it went right to voicemail...had Logan just boarded the plane and just didn't want to tell him? Was he just trying to get away at him. Kendall felt himself pacing. NO! Logan was coming home to him. It may have just taken a while to get his bags and what not.

Kendall heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He saw that there was a camera sitting there that had a note on it that said "Play me" Kendall picked it up and called out for James to come to him. He sat down on the couch and when James was next to him he pressed play. He was sickened by what he saw next.

It was Logan he was tied and was close to crying. "Kendall...Wayne took me." Kendall felt his blood start to erupt from his veins. "He found me and he has taken me hostage. Meet him at your guy's spot at eight..." Logan paused and what Kendall saw next didn't help. He saw the barrel of a gun pressed to his love's forehead. "Or else they will kill me..."

The camera cut and then Wayne was on the screen. "You and your second and third are allowed to attend this meeting. Don't do anything stupid, or else Logan will pay the price." Wayne said and then the camera cut out.

Kendall felt like his head was going to explode. He felt as if he had been punched in the balls repeatedly. He wanted to throw up, but most of all he wanted Wayne's head on a silver platter. "I think it's time we end Hawk's gang." Kendall said as he stood up and walked upstairs.

**A/N : I hope you all liked it! I didn't edit, I probably should have but am far to tired to do so. Please forgive any errors. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Writers rant for the day...it's INSULTING to ask a writer to completely change their stories. I'm sorry if you don't like slash, but if you don't like it don't read it. There are THOUSANDS of other stories to read. I like the whole Kogan thing. If you don't then don't read.**

Logan sat on a cold damp floor. He could hear water dripping and could hear the sound of someone pacing around whatever room he was in. He felt the tears start to fall from his eyes again. He had no idea how long he had been where ever he was. All he knew was they had bagged him and put him in a trunk. He hyperventilated and passed out. He had been sitting on the floor now for what felt like hours. He knew that Kendall would come for him, but he knew that Wayne meant business. He had heard low whispers about how their plan was to kill Kendall so they could take over his business and men.

Logan felt the tears start to fall faster at the thought of Kendall being hurt or worse...killed. He had to stay strong, and he knew above else he had to come up with a way to get out so that Kendall wouldn't come for him. He had to keep Kendall safe. Logan was shocked when he felt the bag suddenly removed from his face. He was in a dimly lit room and saw someone standing in front of him, he had to squint to make out exactly who it was. He felt his eyes go wide.

"YOU! But...but why?!" Logan yelled before he felt himself being dragged away.

Kendall was pacing in his room. He looked around and he had already broken several things. He looked at his hands and they were covered in blood. He had punched every picture frame. It was almost seven and he still couldn't calm down. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't see. Every thought that entered his mind was about Logan and if he was okay. He didn't think he could stand it if Logan had been hurt. Kendall had tried several times to leave and just go to Hawk's house and beat him until he was dead, but James and Jett had both reasoned that it wouldn't be in his or Logan's best interest to do so.

Kendall heard a knock on the door. He saw James and Jett enter. "Look boss, we have to go soon. We can't be late. Everyone is ready and they all have their orders, if we aren't back by ten they attack with everything we have and leave no man standing." Jett said confidently.

Kendall sighed, "Jett, you're staying behind. James and I will be going alone." Kendall said, he knew that this wouldn't go over well with either of them but Kendall had to think worst case scenario and he had to keep the best interest of his gang in mind.

"WHAT?!" He heard both James and Jett yell simultaneously.

"Kendall, we can't go in alone. If it's an ambush then we will be dead." James said blankly.

"If it's an ambush we would die anyway and I can't chance going with more men. They may kill Logan. Look, I have to think of what's best for the gang and if we all three die then who will be there to direct and order the rest of them around? Jett, if something happens to James and I tonight you will be the new leader you are my third and that automatically gives it to you. If you're not up for the task then maybe I should have James stay behind." Kendall said matter of factly. He looked at the two of them and they both could barely process what he had just said.

"Nothing is going to happen to you boss. We outnumber them. There is no way they would start a war." James said instantly after.

Kendall nodded. "That may be true...but if they ask for my territory I can't give it to them. I will be ruined. Logan may have to endure whatever he is and I can't deal with that. Depending on how the meeting goes, we may just invade them."

Kendall walked out of the room and wasn't surprised when he was followed by the other two. When he got downstairs he saw Carlos sitting on the couch. Carlos stood up and slowly approached Kendall. "Are you going to bring him back?" Carlos asked nervously. Kendall could see that this had Carlos worried, he was shaking and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Kendall knew that Logan probably looked very similar to that right now.

He turned away and walked away into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that Logan had left him. If Logan had stayed put he wouldn't have been kidnapped. "Hey Kendall, can I talk to you for a moment..." He heard Jett ask behind him.

Kendall composed himself before he turned around. "What is it?" Kendall asked a little more aggressively then he had meant to.

He watched Jett cower slightly before he stood up straight and approached him. "I've been thinking the last couple hours and I think we have all missed something...you said Logan told you he was about to board a plane..." Jett said softly. Kendall nodded. "And I looked and a Logan Mitchell did board that plane...how would of he boarded the plane if he was kidnapped by Hawk? And how could Hawk kidnap him in an airport, you don't even have those kind of resources boss, what makes you think Hawk does?"

Kendall hadn't thought of that. "Go on..." Kendall said, he couldn't get what Jett was trying to get to. But he knew that if he was approaching him while he was so on edge, he must of figured something important out.

"Logan would have known that you would look at planes, buses, every means of transportation to try and find him. What if the Logan Mitchell on that plane was just a diversion...what if Logan wanted you to be looking at New York while he went a different way?" Jett asked. By then Kendall noticed that James was standing in the door way.

"What good would that do him? If he took another plane or anything to anywhere else, we would have found it..." James said softly, he must have been just as confused as Kendall was.

"Exactly, what if Logan was still here...in town hiding out somewhere, he could have been giving it a couple of days and then going to where he was really planning on going. I hacked into your laptop boss, Logan left a trail of stuff about Seattle. He was going to the university up there, he was never planning on going to New York. It was all just a set up to get you off of his trail. So that means Logan would have had to of had some help from someone here..." Jett finished.

Kendall felt his eyes drift to behind James where Carlos was standing. "As far as I knew he was going to New York...he didn't say anything about Seattle...but you know I did see something odd a couple weeks ago." Carlos said softly. Kendall gave him a look that clearly said to tell him whatever it was. "You're gonna be mad but Logan was talking to Beau."

Kendall felt the anger boil in him. "Jett, you head our friends house while we go to this meeting. Find out what happened and see if it matches what the kitchen in the video looked like. James, we have a meeting to attend." Kendall said as he stomped out the door.

Logan was squirming and trying to get free as he felt the tears continue to fall down his face. "WHY? Why would you do this to me?!" Logan yelled. He hated that his hands and feet were tied together and that he couldn't move them. He tried to kick the person away from him but wasn't having any luck at all.

He felt the person sit him up and they were face to face. He recognized the familiar blue eyes and felt his heart sink. "Beau, why did you do this to me?" Logan asked again. He watched as Beau's face softened.

Beau caressed Logan's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Logan instantly pulled away from it. "Because you don't belong with him. No matter how many times I pleaded for you to take me back you wouldn't. I never told you I cheated because I knew it was a mistake. And I didn't want to lose you Logan. I loved you and one moment of weakness caused me to lose you forever...and then I saw you with...Kendall Knight it was too much to bare."

Logan felt the anger rise in him. "You NEVER loved me. If you did, I wouldn't be here. You would have helped me like you said you would have..." Logan said. "You were suppose to help me escape."

"So what? He could find you and win you back? The only chance I ever have of being with you again is to have Kendall taken out of the picture. So I enlisted the help of Minnesota's finest gang leader, Hawk. He was more than happy to help me with this so long as I helped him take out Kendall. The meeting is happening soon and it is only a matter of time before your beloved Kendall is dead and you will be all mine." Beau spat with a crazed look in his eye.

"I never loved you...I thought I did, but I have never loved anyone but Kendall. Even if Kendall dies, it won't change anything. I still won't ever be yours again." Logan yelled back with determination in his eyes.

Logan saw something in Beau change instantly. He watched as Beau pulled out a knife and started to remove Logan shirt. "I think it's time we lose some of these clothes." Beau said he pulled Logan's shirt off and was surprised by the tattoo he saw above Logan's heart. Logan felt his eyes linger on it for a minute. "He branded you..." Logan felt the blade right where the tattoo was and then he felt the knife digging into his flesh.

Logan screamed he felt Beau drag it and when he looked down he saw blood pouring out of his chest. "STOP IT!" Logan cried out. Beau finally stopped and when Logan looked down he saw that Beau had cut through the middle of each word.

"You're not his." Beau said. "You're mine and I think it's time I reminded you of that."

Logan felt Beau pull him closer to him and felt his pants being undone. "NO! Don't!" Logan yelled. He tried to buck and move so it wouldn't happen but eventually Beau had Logan's pants of his waist. The next thing Logan felt was pain as he tried to ignore everything around him. But it was no good, after this Logan would never be the same and he knew that.

Kendall and James approached the normal meeting space. He was surprised when he saw Wayne there with only two other guys. Kendall had been expecting for them to be many more people with guns. He was a little shocked that wasn't the case. Kendall approached Wayne carefully. Kendall had brought a gun with him, he knew that he didn't have any other option. James had brought his as well. Kendall just hoped he made it out of this. He had to be able to hold Logan at least once more before he could even consider being killed.

"Glad you came." Wayne said softly.

Kendall glared at him. "Cut the shit. What do you want?" Kendall asked quickly. He wasn't in the mood to play games and there was no way he was going to even try and play them.

"We want half of what's yours. We want your territory. We're only asking for half which we find to be completely generous. You give us it and you get your Logan back ALIVE. That is what you want, right?" Wayne asked in a mocking manner.

Kendall felt his blood start to boil. He knew that giving up any amount of territory would look bad on him. He would have others try and take the rest of whats his and he couldn't allow that. Whether Logan lived or died he couldn't imagine being at the bottom again, he vowed to be the best and he knew that he had to stand his ground.

"No. Give me Logan back or I will wipe you out completely. I have allowed for this to go on because I felt no need to wipe out a complete gang...but you and I both know I am capable of it. I bet Hawk doesn't know you did this...something tells me he would be a little upset if he knew. You're risking his entire operation to show you have what it takes. But in all reality you don't. You've made a careless mistake so you can either fix it by giving me back my boyfriend, unharmed or die with the rest of your crew and we can send all the pieces back to Hawk to let him know what a great job you did." Kendall said in a threatening manner. He saw Wayne cower slightly.

"I will kill him first, then what would the killing be for?" Wayne asked in a cocky tone.

Kendall smiled, "Kill him, and I promise you will die a death ten times more painful. I know you have heard the stories and they're true trust me when I say that. I will flay you alive and listen to your screams."

Kendall had resorted to that once, he flayed that guy's entire hand before he gave Kendall the information he wanted. Kendall smirked at the memory. "So your answer is no?" Wayne asked softly.

Kendall smiled his best smile for a moment before he answered. "My answer is fuck no!" Kendall said. "We're done here."

Kendall and James turned around and started walking back to the car. Kendall heard a single gun shot and then fell to the floor in pain. He grabbed his gun and started returning fire he saw two body's hit the ground and saw Wayne run away like the coward Kendall always knew him to be. Kendall looked down and saw blood rushing out of his leg. He chuckled at how poor their shot was.

"You get shot and you laugh about it?" James asked. James helped Kendall up and helped him to the car. As soon as they were in Kendall pulled out his knife and dug the bullet out of his leg. "Boss, you should go to the hospital."

Kendall glared at him. "I don't need the hospital. Give me that first aid kit, Logan put in here." Kendall said. He remembered thinking Logan had been nuts for putting it in there but now he was thankful. "Heat up your blade with your zippo, you are burning this shut."

Kendall held several gauze over his bullet wound until James pressed the blade to it and seared the skin shut to close it out. "Now what?" James asked.

"Now we come up with our plan to take them out. We wipe them out...each and every one of them. But Wayne...he's mine. Anyone who kills him will suffer the same consequence." Kendall said and James only nodded.

Kendall heard his phone ring. "Yeah?" Kendall asked, it was Jett. He must of just got done going to question Beau.

"Boss, there is no sign of a struggle for entry and I found Logan's bag in the basement. It was full of clothes. I'm sure if he thought there was a possibility you were coming for him he would have at least locked up." Jett said softly.

"So you think that fuck face was working with Wayne?" Kendall asked. He could feel his anger starting to rise again.

"That's what it looks like boss. I started rummaging through some of his stuff. This guy started buying some abandoned property. I'm willing to bet that the newest purchase is where Logan is now." Jett said confidently.

Kendall felt the pride swell through his chest for his third. "Good job, Jett. Text me that address and stand down for fifteen minutes, we have to get the rest of the crew there." Kendall hung up and smiled at James. "Jett thinks he found where Logan is. I'm texting everyone to meet us there."

James nodded. "Who knew Jett had this in him. I guess that talk you had with him finally got him thinking like a leader."

"He's really shown me a lot." Kendall said in agreement. Kendall finally felt some sort of relief. He was hopeful that in an hour Logan would be safely in his arms.

Logan laid down on the flood shivering. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop it. He could still feel the pain in his bottom and the feeling of Beau's lips and hands on his skin. He felt the tears start to fall again. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get to Kendall. "Kendall...where are you?" Logan said aloud before he allowed the tears to swallow him whole again.

**A/N : So I decided to type this up this morning and give everyone a little Saturday treat :) I hope that everyone liked it. I am sorry for any mistakes. I was too lazy to edit it. Reviews please! And you guys are the greatest :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall sat anxiously a block from the address that Jett had text him. He was shaking he was so amped up and he could feel his composure slipping. Kendall didn't want to think of what had happened to his beloved Logan. He couldn't bare to think of anyone hurting Logan, it made him want to do something crazy. Kendall felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. "It's time, Kendall." James whispered softly.

Kendall nodded. He turned to the rest of his men that were waiting for further instruction from him. He cleared his throat and took a calming breath. "Wayne made this personal the second he took Logan. No one kills Wayne, kill anyone and do what you feel is necessary. But you leave Wayne alive and you leave him for me. I will give ten grand to the person who captures him, but don't let that distract you from what we're here to do." Kendall said instantly. "Let's go."

"Wait...there is another one that you are to leave untouched." James spoke up. Kendall realized that he had completely forgotten about Beau. "Beau is to be delivered right to Kendall as well if you see him."

Kendall nodded at James in appreciation. Beau was the piece of shit that sold Logan out, Logan had trusted him for whatever reason and he had betrayed him. Kendall would not let that go unpunished. Kendall double checked his bullet proof vest that he had put on. He always felt that if he ordered his crew to do something he should be at the head of the line. He would not order them to risk their lives and not risk his.

Kendall led his crew towards the building, their guns out and held ready to shoot. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He took another calming breath. He walked up to a door and kicked it in and several of his crew rushed in. Kendall glanced at James and received a reassuring nod. He took a deep breath and rushed in the building, that's when he heard the guns starting to go off.

Logan jumped up when he heard a gun go off. He felt himself try to scoot to something anything that he could lean against. He wished desperately to be able to take off the blindfold that covered his eyes. Logan quickly tried to maneuver his pants up, they were still at his knees. He felt hopeful that the guns were coming from Kendall and his gang. He felt himself start to hold his breath. He was afraid that he would be disappointed if it wasn't Kendall.

Logan heard guys walking in and moving around. "Logan?" He heard a familiar voice yell.

"JETT?!" Logan yelled. "Is that you?"

"BOSS WE FOUND HIM!" Jett screamed. "Go get Kendall...NOW!"

Logan heard Jett kneel next to him and then he felt the blindfold being taken off of him. "Jett!" Logan couldn't help himself he wrapped his arms around Jett. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

He felt Jett push him away gently. "Pull those up. Kendall is already on edge and if he knew right now, I think he may kill everyone here." Logan nodded and quickly pulled up his pants. He knew that he must look rough. He had resisted Beau and had taken a few hits. "Let me help you up."

Jett grabbed Logan's arm and gently helped him stand. Logan felt an excruciating pain in his bottom. He winced and fell over. He couldn't take the pain. He felt the tears start to roll down his face. He looked up and saw Kendall at the doorway. He felt the relief finally rush over him. He started to crawl and make his way to him.

Kendall saw Logan on all fours. He could see that Logan was in a lot of pain, he quickly ran over to him and wrapped him in his arms. "Logan..."

Kendall felt Logan shaking in his arms. He knew that Logan was sobbing. "Ken...dall..." He choked out in between sobs. Kendall could feel his heart breaking and his control slipping.

He pulled away from Logan and looked at him. Kendall could see that Logan was hurt just by looking at his eyes. His normal carefree eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. Kendall felt the anger finally boil over and he felt himself errupt. "Jett, take Logan to the car. I will be there in a minute."

"NO! I'm not leaving your side!" Logan said clinging to him. Kendall took a deep breath, his first instinct was to throw Logan off of him.

"Logan, you don't want to stay in here." Jett said softly. "Kendall is going to lose it and he doesn't want you to see that."

"I don't care. I've been through hell. I don't care if I have to see Kendall in psycho mode, I just want to be by him. He is the only one who can keep me safe." Logan said defensively.

Kendall smiled at Logan. He knew that Logan was in a stubborn mood and that wasn't going to change. Kendall nodded to Jett to signal that it was okay. "Round up everyone, we will regroup and figure out how to get Beau and Wayne. Meet back at headquarters."

Kendall waited until Jett was gone and then felt his arm go up and aim his gun at the wall. He shot all his rounds off and then turned to the table that was next to him and put his fist through it and watched in satisfaction as it broke in half. He picked up half of the table and threw it across the room. He knew that to Logan he was sure this looked like a two year old throwing a tantrum but when Kendall erupted he had to feel like he was causing some kind of destruction.

He looked over at Logan and saw him sitting quietly on the floor. He walked up to Logan and helped him to his feet. He saw Logan was in a lot of pain, he knew that something had happened and he knew that it would make him want to kill someone. He scooped Logan up in his arms and carried him out to his car. He wasn't surprised when he saw Jett and James standing at the entrance with their guns still drawn.

They saw Kendall into his car safely. "James will you ride with Jett. I need to talk to Logan privately." James nodded and then closed the door. "Take me to headquarters." He told the driver. He turned his attention back to Logan. Logan was sitting with his head rested on the door. Kendall grabbed his hand and smiled at him when he finally had Logan's attention. "Tell me..."

Logan looked up at Kendall surprised that he was asking him. He didn't think that Kendall would want to know what happened to him. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Kendall. "Nothing." Logan said stubbornly and then looked out the window and made it a point not to look at Kendall. Logan knew that if he told Kendall he would flip out and he didn't want that.

"Logan, your face...you can't stand. I'm not an idiot...I just don't want to jump to conclusions...please just...did Beau..." Kendall couldn't even bring himself to say the words. He was hoping he was wrong and that Beau hadn't touched his beloved.

Logan couldn't help himself he broke down and finally let the tears fall from his eyes. "Kendall, I tried to stop him. I didn't let him. I fought all that I could but I was tied up and I couldn't see." Logan felt Kendall pull him close. "Please don't be mad at me..."

Kendall pulled away and looked at Logan. "I'm not mad. At least not at you, trust me I will make him pay for this. Do you need the hospital? Something could be wrong internally, Logie." Logan could hear the worry in his voice and nodded.

"I of all people know the risk of this. I want to go, but you do what you have to first please. I want you to go with me...if you don't mind." Logan said softly, not sure if Kendall would agree to go.

"Logan...you're never leaving my side again. I will call James and Jett, they can handle the plans and will know what I want. We are going to the hospital now." Kendall said forcefully.

Logan nodded and leaned into Kendall. He felt a kiss on his head and smiled. He knew that he was finally safe. He was finally back with Kendall.

**A/N : Okay, so I know this wasn't action packed...but I'm just not ready for this story to be over yet and I didn't want to make Logan suffer anymore so I had him rescued. There will be more to come, and I hope you all liked this! I know it was short just felt bad for making you all wait so long.**


End file.
